Grant My Wish
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Ia pertama kali melihatnya pada mimpi buruk. Tapi, gadis itu bukanlah pembawa mimpi buruk. Senyumnya yang indah dan bercahaya bak matahari akan selalu dia ingat. Namun di balik senyum itu, tersimpan sebuah rahasia yang sangatlah besar. 'Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu...' 'Guardian Knight... kabulkanlah permintaanku ini' DROPPED
1. Prologue

Ini cuman intro dari cerita yang Rina buat. Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin bakalan agak lama karena ini kepikiran secara sekejap doang. Bagi yang pernah maen Sword of Mana dan Legend of Mana mungkin bakalan merasa familier dengan intro cerita Rina yang satu ini. Tapi, Rina sumpah gak berniat meng-copy cerita mereka. Mungkin hanya bagian intro na disana dan disini begitu. Udah deh, sambutan Rina gak usah panjang-panjang. Disclaimer dulu!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

* * *

><p>"<em>Len! Len kemarilah! Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan kepadamu!" aku mendengar suara seorang wanita sayup-sayup dari tempat latihan pedangku. Aku mengenali suara itu sebagai suara ibuku.<em>

"_Baik, bu!" teriakku dengan segera sembari merendahkan pedang yang ada di tanganku. Aku memandang guru berpedangku yang merupakan seorang Knight yang melegenda hingga namanya tercatat di dalam sejarah, Sir Eques Kaito._

_Dia melihatku dengan tatapan mengerti, lalu mengusirku untuk menemui ibuku. Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sir Kaito yang terkesan kasar tapi lucu itu. Aku segera berlari untuk menemui Ibuku yang memanggilku tadi._

_Setelah beberapa saat berlari, aku melihat rumahku yang ada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar dan Ibu yang sedang duduk di salah satu tangga rumah. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku untuk menemui Ibuku. Ibuku sendiri, juga merupakan orang penting, karena dia merupakan penyanyi utama desa Pius, Cantor Meiko._

"_Ada apa, Ibu?" tanyaku dengan heran kepada Ibu yang sepertinya sedang khawatir dan menunggu sesuatu cukup lama._

_Ibu segera melihat ke arahku dan dia langsung tersenyum senang, menyadari bahwa aku sudah datang. Dia kemudian berkata, "Kau masih ingat tentang janji Ibu untuk memberikan pedangmu hari ini kan?" tanya Ibu dengan pura-pura marah._

_Aku hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk punggung leherku karena aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Di desaku, setiap anak laki-laki yang menginjak 9 tahun, akan mendapatkan senjata yang sudah ditentukan berdasarkan kemampuan mereka oleh orang tua mereka. Aku sendiri kemungkinan besar akan mendapatkan sebuah pedang dari Ibu._

"_Maaf… aku lupa…" ujarku dengan meminta maaf pada Ibu._

_Ibu sepertinya tahu bahwa aku akan lupa sehingga dia sudah menyiapkan pedang itu dengannya bersamanya saat ini. Aku membuka pedang itu dan melihat pedang yang sudah berkarat dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Tentu saja aku bertanya kepada ibuku kenapa aku mendapat pedang seperti itu._

_Ibu hanya menjawab sambil menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut sambil berkata, "Pedang ini adalah pedang yang dulu pernah dipakai oleh ayahmu, Meito, untuk mengalahkan King Lues Tonio dan mengakhiri keserakahannya untuk menguasai kekuatan Mana. Pedang ini adalah pedang terkuat yang pernah ada sejak dulu hingga dunia ini berakhir," ujar Ibuku dengan tersenyum lembut._

_Aku mengambil pedang berkarat itu dan mengangkatnya untuk melihat sedikit matahari. Dari manapun, aku tidak melihat pedang yang kuat, yang kulihat hanyalah pedang berkarat yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya._

"_Lalu, kenapa kondisinya sama seperti barang rongsokan yang dimiliki Elder Presbyter?" tanyaku dengan 100% keheranan dan lurus-lurus saja._

_Ibuku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuatku heran. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau sudah kuberi cerita tentang Sword of Mana kan? Benda di tanganmu itu adalah pedang itu," ujar Ibu dengan menghapus air mata yang terbentuk di ujung matanya gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa._

_Aku hanya terbelalak sambil melihat pedang karatan di tanganku. Tentu aku tidak percaya pada perkataan ibu. Pedang yang ibu maksud memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat, tidak mungkin benda ini merupakan benda itu._

_Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya, saat ibu berkata, "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kubanggakan. Kau adalah Knight yang sangat hebat, seperti Ayahmu yang kini menghilang itu. Jika itu kau, aku yakin kau akan mampu mengemban pedang itu," ujar Ibu dengan lembut sambil memelukku._

_Aku hanya membiarkan ibu memelukku dengan erat. Ayahku, Sir Vortis Meito, sudah menghilang sejak aku lahir, jadi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya mengenal ayah dari lagu-lagu yang dilantunkan oleh Ibu._

_Ibu kemudian mencium keningku, dan aku merasakan rasa tenang dan kekuatan Mana di dalam tubuhku. Ini merupakan salah satu ritual pemberian Mana yang dilakukan oleh Orang Tua kepada anak lelaki mereka. Setelah ritual ini, anak laki-laki itu sudah siap untuk mengenal dunia._

"_Pakailah pedang ini saat saatnya tiba… putraku yang kubanggakan, Miles de Sancti Gladius Len," ujar Ibu dengan lembut dan membelai rambutku dengan pelan._

_Aku melihat ke arah Ibu dengan mengangguk pelan. Lalu Ibu berkata lagi, "Karena kau adalah 'Pelindung' dari gadis itu, kabulkanlah permintaannya kau mengerti Len?" ujar Ibu dengan lembut seraya menyebutkan namaku._

"_Aku mengerti… Ibu…" jawabku langsung saja._

_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ibu maksud dengan 'Pelindung gadis itu' saat aku memegang pedang itu saat itu. Tapi, aku lebih ingin berpaling dari tugasku sebagai 'Pelindung gadis itu' setelah aku mendapatkan Sword of Mana._

* * *

><p><em>Di tempat ini tidak ada apapun kecuali cahaya putih yang menerangi ruangan. Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah ruangan berwarna putih tanpa ujung.<em>

_Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang tanpa akhir ini, seakan kakiku sudah tahu kemana mereka harus menuntunku._

_Aku terus berjalan cukup lama, lalu berubah menjadi larian untuk mengejar sesuatu. Aku punya firasat untuk lebih cepat melangkah, karena ada seseorang yang sedang_ menungguku_ di ujung sana. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara nyanyian seorang gadis. Tanpa sadar, aku mempercepat langkahku, aku ingin menemui pemilik suara itu._

_Aku terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari mendekat. Dan akhirnya, aku melihat sesosok bayangan yang duduk memunggungiku sambil menyanyikan sesuatu. Nafasku terengah-engah saat akhirnya aku sampai di dekat gadis itu._

_Dia memiliki rambut berwarna Honey Blond sebahu yang melayang-layang dimainkan angin. Postur tubuhnya terlihat kecil, dari caranya duduk. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau yang sangat muda tanpa lengan, dengan rompi berwarna hijau yang jauh lebih muda dan transparan, sehingga tidak terlalu menutupi tubuhnya. Terdapat juga sehelai selendang berwarna kuning yang ada di sekitar tangannya dengan ujung-ujungnya memiliki tanda Rune._

_Yang mencolok dari penampilannya adalah pita putih besar yang ada di kepalanya, dan juga 'sesuatu' yang mirip dengan sayap yang ada di punggungnya._

_Seakan menyadari keberadaanku disini, dia melihat ke arahku dengan menengokkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas. Dalam sekejap aku terpikat akan dalamnya matanya yang berwarna Sapphire biru dan bibirnya yang seperti mawar merah dan warna kulitnya yang seperti buah peach. Jika ada satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan dirinya, maka aku akan mengatakan… dewi._

"_Kau sudah datang rupanya…" ujarnya dengan lembut. Dia sudah berhenti menyanyi saat dia menyadari keberadaanku._

_Aku hanya berdiri di hadapannya, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, namun aku segera menjawab, "Kau… menungguku?" tanyaku dengan heran sekaligus tidak percaya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan gadis ini._

_Dia mengangguk pelan, lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali. Saat dia melakukannya, sekeliling kami menjadi berubah. Aku menyadarinya sebagai bukit yang ada di dekat desaku. Aku tentu saja heran, bagaimana aku bisa berada di sana, tapi mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi._

_Lalu aku menyadari bahwa aku belum bertanya namanya. Karena itulah aku bertanya, "Apa aku boleh tanya siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil memandangi punggungnya. Aku tidak berani duduk di sampingnya karena itu tidaklah sopan._

_Dia menoleh lagi dengan tatapan heran. Lalu di wajahnya terukir senyuman yang sangat indah, seperti senyuman ibu. Melihat senyum itu membuat dadaku menjadi berdegup dengan cepat._

_Dia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan berkata, "Aku adalah Cloaca Vita Rin,"_

_Sedikit yang kuketahui bahwa pertemuan kami sudah ditentukan oleh takdir…_

* * *

><p><strong>Keberadaanku adalah untuk membersihkan dunia...<strong>

**Apa yang aku lakukan sendiri adalah penerima semua dosa manusia...**

**Tapi, kenapa mereka semua melupakan keberadaanku? Padahal aku penting bagi mereka...**

**Aku sudah lelah...**

**Lelah sekali...**

**Karena itulah, kumohon, akhiri penderitaanku ini...**

**Datanglah ke sisiku dan hancurkan aku hingga menjadi abu...**

**My Guardian Knight..._  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Yup, udah segini saja buat Intro. Kalo ingin ini dilanjutkan jangan segan2 untuk bilang ya! Oh iya, meskipun aku pake istilah2 dari Mana series, sebenarnya itu cuman nama doang karena terdengar keren dan Rina gak punya ide apa-apa untuk memberi nama, alhasil, nyomot saja deh. Err, jadi boleh tanya gak? Apa seharusnya Rina taruh ini di bagian Crossovers ya? Meski Rina gak pake karakter dari Mana series sendiri…<p> 


	2. 01 : Another Meeting

Yup, chapter 2 dari cerita ini untuk menghibur minna sama hingga Rina melakukan update berjamaah. Dan dari Rina, SELAMAT BELAJAR BAGI YANG UNAS! Udah, segitu saja, **Disclaimer** na dulu ya! Untuk **Disclaimer silahkan baca di chapter sebelum ini!** Oke, HAPPY READING!

* * *

><p><strong>Keinginanku adalah keinginan dunia ini…<strong>

**Akulah yang menciptakan dunia…**

**Jadi akulah yang akan menghancurkannya…**

**Kalian sudah melupakanku yang selalu ada untuk kalian…**

**Aku sudah lelah melihat darahku di tanah…**

**Aku percaya bahwa kalian pasti bisa memperbaikinya…**

**Aku selalu menerima dosa yang mereka perbuat…**

**Tapi, keberadaanku disini adalah untuk membersihkan dunia…**

**Sebelum semua itu terjadi…**

**Kumohon, akhiri penderitaanku ini…**

**Aku sudah lelah…**

**Lelah sekali…**

**Datanglah ke sisiku dan hancurkan aku hingga menjadi abu…**

**My Guardian Knight…**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Beberapa tahun setelah Intro)<p>

Aku bangun setelah melihat mimpi buruk yang menghantuiku hari ini. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak ada suara yang menyambutku, tentu saja karena aku tinggal sendirian. Di rumah yang memiliki dua tingkat ini, aku tinggal sendirian saja.

Mimpi buruk yang kumiliki adalah mimpi tentang kehancuran dari Clan-ku. Tiba-tiba saja desaku diserang oleh gerombolan monster yang sangat banyak. Satu-satunya yang selamat hanyalah aku dan gadis itu. Ah, salah, dia bahkan tidak ada disana, yang kutemui waktu itu hanyalah bayangannya saja. Jadi, yang selamat hanyalah aku saja.

* * *

><p>"<em>Itu nama yang kamu bawa? Kau punya peran yang cukup berat juga," ujarku sambil duduk di sampingnya. Namanya memiliki arti 'Perajut Kehidupan' nama yang diberikan kepada anak-anak yang memiliki bakat dalam penyembuhan.<em>

"_Mungkin… kau benar… peranku memang berat…" ujarnya dengan melihat kosong ke depan. Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya yang berubah menjadi sedih. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya, jadi aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menggenggam tangannya, cara yang selalu ibu lakukan padaku untuk membuatku tenang jika aku sedang tidak semangat._

_Aku meraih tangannya, namun… aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tapi, sepertinya Rin tidak menyadari bahwa aku berusaha menyentuhnya. Aku berusaha menyentuh bagian lengannya, tapi tanganku tidak menyentuhnya, namun seperti menyentuh air dan melewati tubuhnya langsung._

_Saat aku berusaha untuk menyentuhnya untuk yang kedua kali, Rin sepertinya menyadari apa yang kulakukan dan menengok ke arahku. Sepertinya dia tidak kaget bahwa aku kaget melihatnya seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak disini!_

"_Dimana kau?" tanyaku dengan setengah takut. Aku tidak pernah melihat secara langsung, orang-orang yang ada di hadapanmu namun sebenarnya tidak ada disana. Spirit, Roh, Fairy, adalah hal-hal yang menolak untuk menampakkan diri di depan manusia kecuali perlu. Tapi, jika dia memang salah satu diantaranya, bagaimana dia mendapatkan namanya._

"_Tidak ada dimanapun… namun ada dimanapun selama Mana masih mengalir," jawabnya dengan melihatku dengan tatapan sedih. Rasanya sakit melihat wajah sedihnya, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum._

_Aku merasa sedikit terpukul. Aku mengingat-ingat lagu-lagu yang pernah Ibu nyanyikan. Aku ingat dia pernah menyanyikan sesuatu tentang ini sebagai pengantar tidurku entah kapan. Orang yang tidak ada… namun ada selama Mana masih mengalir… tak bisa disentuh… namun bisa dilihat dan didengar… orang yang ada namun tidak ada… mereka orang… namun juga tidak orang…_

_Tapi, tiba-tiba Rin tersenyum, namun bukan karena senang, namun wajahnya terlihat menahan sesuatu. Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyaku dengan menawarkan diri untuk ditanyai. Aku mengatakannya karena sepertinya dia ingin bertanya sesuatu._

_Dia tampak terkejut dan melempar pandangannya ke bawah dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku baru menyadari bahwa dari dekat kami terlihat seperti refleksi cermin, sangat mirip seperti kembar. Dia juga terlihat seperti anak-anak seumuranku, namun aku merasa bahwa dia memiliki aura yang berbeda… seperti wanita dewasa, aura yang diberikan Ibuku. Aura orang yang sedang menunggu selama bertahun-tahun… dan selalu setia menunggu._

"_Aku… belum tahu namamu… nama aslimu… juga asal keluargamu…" ujarnya dengan pelan, seperti berbisik namun juga berharap akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutangkap dengan jelas._

_Karena tidak begitu paham maksudnya, aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Namaku? Aku Len, Kagamine Len dengan nama Miles de Sancti Gladius Kagamine Len. Aku merupakan putra dari Cantor desa Pius, Cantor Sakine Meiko dengan Sir Vortis Sakine Meito," jawabku dengan lengkap. Hei, aku tidak berniat pamer bahwa keluargaku adalah orang terkenal lho!_

_Dia terlihat terkejut beberapa saat. Lalu Rin mengatakan hal yang tidak kuduga, "Jadi, kau membawa Sword of Mana bersama denganmu?" tanyanya dengan terlihat kaget. Namun, aku yakin bahwa dia terlihat senang akan sesuatu yang kuucapkan._

_Aku hanya mengangguk. Jika Rin menyinggung tentang pedang karatan itu, berarti itu benar. Aku hanya bisa percaya pada perkataan ibuku tentang itu._

"_Bisa aku melihatnya?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon yang terlihat sangat berharap. Tidak, dia tidak terdengar egois, lebih pas kusebut dengan… berharap?_

_Aku mengeluarkan pedang yang entah bagaimana bisa kubawa dari punggungku. Aku mengecek dan melihat bahwa itu merupakan pedang 'Sword of Mana' atau yang benda ini klaim menjadi. Dia memegang pedang itu, dan dirinya terlihat berada disana!_

_Pedang itu kemudian didudukkannya pada pangkuannya, dan matanya terlihat sangat berbahagia, tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Melihat kebahagiaannya membuatku senang juga, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih atau menangis._

"_Ini asli…" ujarnya dengan melihat pedang itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Disaat seperti itu, aku melihat auranya yang sangatlah dewasa._

_Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyebutkan seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan tertarik. Sudah dua orang yang menyebutkan itu asli, namun aku tidak yakin._

_Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tertawa, "Karena pedang ini tidak menembusku. Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak ada disini. Sword of Mana memiliki kemampuan untuk menebas apa yang bisa dilihat mata manusia __**dan**__ juga yang tidak terlihat sepertiku," ujarnya dengan tersenyum._

_Aku hanya meng-'ooh'-kan penjelasannya yang simpel. Lalu dia berkata, "Aku sudah mencari pedang ini dan pemiliknya sejak aku pertama kali mendengar tentangnya… pemilik bagian yang cukup besar dariku, meski pedang ini masih belum cukup untuk sekarang," ujarnya dengan wajah yang merindukan seseorang atau sesuatu. Aku terdiam hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang sangat indah itu. Dadaku seakan ingin menjagaku tetap sadar dengan terus berdegup dengan keras. Aku tidak tahu kebenarannya, tapi wajahku terasa hangat._

"_Len… kan? Ini adalah permintaanku yang pertama. Kembalikanlah cahaya dari pedang ini, seperti ayahmu dulu. Lalu, apa aku bisa memintamu untuk bertemu denganku secara langsung?" pintanya dengan melihat ke arahku._

_Aku terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Di belakang pikiranku ada sesuatu yang berteriak bahwa aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya. Seperti jika seorang Guardian memerintahkan Knight mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Apa mungkin aku… ah, tidak mungkin. Tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku sendiri._

"_Aku mengerti… Rin," ujarku tanpa sengaja. Kata-kata itu terlanjur keluar, namun aku tidak ingin menariknya kembali._

_Dia tersenyum dan memelukku, meski tubuhnya tidak menyentuhku. Rasanya aneh, namun aku merasa kehangatan. Aku membalas pelukannya secara bahasa, meski aku hanya merasakan permukaan air lagi. Aku kemudian mendengar suaranya yang membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa sihir, "Ego praestare vobis potestatem. Sit tibi sanguis meus. Esto mihi in vos," _(1)_ bisiknya._

_Aku kemudian menjawab, "Ego tuum virtus. Liceat cernitis oculis vestris. Liceat esse illic," _(2)_ jawabku dengan berbisik pada 'telinganya'._

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku saat aku mengatakan itu. Seperti kekuatan yang sedang mengalir. Rin melepaskan pelukannya dariku, lalu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dari hadapanku. Aku ingin mencegahnya, namun Rin menggelengkan kepala._

"_Carilah aku. Temukan aku. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Akhiri. Segara akhiri sebelum berakhir. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Let Solum be your 'other' mother to protect you," ujarnya dengan menggunakan bahasa yang kumerti pada awal, dan bahasa yang setengah kupahami di akhir._

_Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, aku tidak bisa menjawab yang lain. Kemudian aku ingat, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, "Siapa kau Rin?" tanyaku dengan buru-buru. Tangannya sudah mulai menghilang dan helaian rambutnya sudah mulai melayang-layang._

"_Aku adalah Rin, Enthymema Rin, Diva. Dengan nama Cloaca Vita Rin. Aku berasal dari clan Mana," ujarnya dengan tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kepadanya pula. Dia kemudian mengalungkanku sebuah kalung dengan Teardrop Crystal._

"_Jagalah kalung ini. Gunakan jika kau benar-benar membutuhkannya. Ini akan melindungimu dan mengawasimu sepertiku," ujar Rin dengan tersenyum simpul. Aku menyentuh kalung itu dan merasa hangat entah kenapa._

_Lalu saat Rin hanya tinggal menghilang dari hadapanku, aku mendengar sebuah suara, "Ingat Len, aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Lalu, ini bukanlah mimpi. Dan terakhir. Aku berharap kau tidak kembali ke desa sebelum matahari terbit lagi," ujar suara Rin._

"_Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan heran dan tidak mengerti._

_Aku tidak pernah mendengar jawaban dari Rin setelah itu._

* * *

><p>Aku hanya bisa mengingat pertemuanku dengan Rin yang pertama dan merupakan yang terakhir yang kudapat selama beberapa tahun. Aku melihat keluar, dan merasakan bahwa sudah 6 tahun lewat sejak kejadian hari itu. Sudah 6 tahun aku tinggal sendirian di rumahku yang tersisa.<p>

Tapi, meski tidak secara langsung, aku selalu melihat Rin yang memunggungiku dan terlihat sangat kesepian sendirian entah dimana. Dia seperti merasa kesakitan, dan memintaku untuk segera datang dan menemukannya. Aku ingin mencarinya, karena dia sepertinya tahu apa yang menyebabkan insiden yang menimpa desaku terjadi.

Aku mengeluarkan Sword of Mana yang selalu kusimpan. Kilau dari pedang ini masih belum kembali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikannya. Aku masih menggunakan pedang biasa sebagai gantinya. Jadi selama 6 tahun aku menyempurnakan tehnik berpedangku. Hari ini aku akan pergi melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari penyebab insiden pada hari itu dan juga Rin.

"Rin… tunggu aku… aku pasti akan menemukanmu…" ujarku dengan sungguh-sungguh seraya memandangi Sword of Mana. Aku merasakan bayangan Rin yang tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia menungguku, entah darimana.

Aku segera mengambil Blade yang digunakan dengan dua tangan yang selalu kusimpan. Aku mempelajari sedikit cara untuk menempa pedang, sehingga pedang itu masih sangat bagus. Blade itulah yang kupakai sebagai ganti dari Sword of Mana hingga aku bisa mengembalikan cahayanya.

Kupakai jubah yang kupakai untuk melakukan perjalanan dan memakai sepatu boots yang terbuat dari kulit yang kudapatkan dari 'Ibu'. Solum, atau kusebut Spirit of Earth, sejak itu menjagaku dan menyediakan apa yang kubutuhkan.

Aku membuka pintu yang menuju keluar, tidak berniat untuk membuka kembali pintu rumah ini hingga aku bertemu Rin. Aku melihat kebelakang dan memandangi lukisan keluarga yang menggambarkan Ibu, dengan orang yang mirip dengan Ibu atau orang sebut dengan Ayahku, dan aku yang masih bayi.

"Aku pergi dulu… Ibu… Ayah…" bisikku sambil menutup pintu rumahku.

Aku melihat pada jalanan yang terbentang dihadapanku. Meski butuh bertahun-tahun untuk bertemu dengan Rin lagi, aku akan terus mencarinya. Aku punya perasaan bahwa dia merupakan Guardian yang harus kulindungi. Pedangku ada hanya untuk melayaninya. Aku tidak punya petunjuk, namun aku tahu bahwa Rin akan membawaku padanya.

"Tunggulah Rin… tunggulah sebentar lagi… aku pasti menemukanmu meski tanpa petunjuk apapun," ujarku pada kalung yang diberikan Rin 6 tahun yang lalu. Kalung dari Teardrop Crystal yang diberikan langsung oleh Rin.

Saat aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku untuk menapaki jalanan menuju kota terdekat, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Suara ini sangatlah tidak asing di kepalaku, aku tahu siapa pemiliknya, dan aku berbalik untuk melihatnya.

Disana berdiri Rin… meski hanya setengah bayangannya saja tidak seperti dulu. Dia sekarang terlihat seperti… Roh? Lalu, penampilan fisiknya juga berkembang sepertiku, pakaiannya juga berubah sekarang. Kini dia memakai Dress putih tanpa lengan yang diikat dengan pita di pundaknya. Dress itu memiliki bagian rumbai di bagian dadanya, dan rok yang sangat mengembang hingga lututnya. Di bagian perutnya terdapat pita berwarna emas yang diikat kebelakang. Sayap di punggungnya masih terlihat dan dia juga masih memakai pita putih besar di atas kepalanya. Dia juga membawa sehelai selendang berwarna kehitaman.

Rambutnya yang berwarna Honey Blond menjadi sedikit lebih terang dari yang kuingat. Poninya kini ditata dengan menggunakan empat buah jepit rambut berwarna putih yang merapikan poninya dengan sempurna. Mata Rin yang berwarna Sapphire sedalam lautan, terlihat makin indah setelah sekian tahun. Kecantikan Rin makin bertambah sejak beberapa tahun, dan kami masih terlihat cukup mirip.

Selama 6 tahun ini, aku mulai menyadari perasaan yang kurasakan setiap aku memikirkan Rin. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, pada Rin. Meski aku merasakan perasaan Guardian dan Knight, aku sadar bahwa perasaan ini berbeda. Solum mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Rin, dan aku tahu itu benar.

"Rin…" ujarku dengan tidak percaya. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya lagi…

Rin tersenyum sambil berkata, "Aku senang kau mengingatku Len. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu pandang begini," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku perlu memberinya hormat. Dengan segera aku berlutut di hadapan Rin dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku sangat yakin bahwa Rin adalah Guardian yang harus kulindungi dan selain itu, aku mencintainya.

"Rin…" ujarku dengan memanggil namanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu.

Rin kemudian berkata dengan lembut kepadaku dengan suaranya yang sangat melodis itu, "Len naikkan kepalamu," ujar Rin dengan setengah memerintah.

Aku mematuhinya dan melihat Rin yang ada di hadapanku dengan wujud yang jauh lebih nyata sekarang. Dia terlihat ada di hadapanku, atau itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu untuk pergi mencariku. Jadi, aku akan memberimu petunjuk. Carilah jejakku dengan menyebutkan Mana Clan, seseorang pasti tahu," ujar Rin dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan.

Aku mengangguk, mengerti akan penjelasannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, tapi bertemu seperti ini saja sudahlah cukup.

Rin kemudian berkata lagi, "Len… kau akan selalu percaya padaku bukan? Selalu memihak padaku bukan?" ucap Rin sambil bertanya padaku dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku berusaha membuka mulutku namun tenggorokanku rasanya kering. Aku setidaknya berhasil menjawa, "Selamanya… di pihakmu," ujarku dengan memandangi Rin.

Rin tersenyum, senyumnya yang bagaikan matahari. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum lebih banyak lagi. Rin kemudian menyuruhku berdiri, dan mendekat padaku. Dia kemudian menyentuh pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

Wajahku spontan memerah akan tindakan Rin, dan aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya pula. Aku kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang manis di bibirku dan aku ingin percaya bahwa Rin benar-benar ada di hadapanku sekarang ini dan kami sekarang sedang berciuman. Ya, Rin menciumku, dan aku balas menciumnya pula. Meski Rin tidak ada disini, perasaan yang sangatlah manis masih ada di bibir kami yang bertemu.

Entah berapa lama kemudian, Rin mundur dari posisinya dan melihatku dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memasang wajah berdo'a. Aku juga yakin bahwa wajahku juga sama merahnya sepertinya. Aku tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa perasaanku bersambut.

"_Sum pro tua esse_, _mea Miles,_" (3) ujar Rin dengan lembut sebelum perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Aku hanya mengangguk, paham apa arti dari perkataannya. Lalu saat Rin membalik tubuhnya untuk pergi, aku berhasil berkata, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan saat kita benar-benar bertemu nanti. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya," ujarku.

Rin melihatku dengan penuh arti sebelum berkata, "Aku akan menunggu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cepatlah…<strong>

**Hancurkan aku…**

**Bunuh aku…**

**Sebelum aku melakukannya lebih dulu…**

* * *

><p>Oke. Untuk sementara begini dulu boleh deh. Jangan kaget ya, minna sama. Rina sendiri yang nulis juga lumayan kaget kok. Ya udah, segini saja comment Rina. Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW!<p>

_Trans:_

_(1): Kuberikan kau kekuatanku. Biarkanlah kau melihat darahku. Biarkanlah itu membawamu padaku_

_(2): Akan kuterima kekuatanmu. Biarkan aku melihat dengan matamu. Biarkan itu membawaku padamu_

_(3): Aku berdo'a akan keberhasianmu, my Knight_


	3. 02 : The New Songstress

Yup, meski agak telat, Rina update lagi! Yah, Grant My Wish memang salah satu yang Rina demenin sekarang deh, jadi ya banyak bahan na. Udah deh, sekarang **Disclaimer silahkan dibaca di chapter sebelum na.**

* * *

><p><strong>Temukan aku…<strong>

**Bunuh aku…**

**Sebelum aku menghancurkan semuanya…**

**Demi membersihkan dunia ini…**

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat keluar dari jendelaku. Bulan sudah mulai menjadi gelap dan itu berarti waktuku juga sudah tidak terlalu banyak. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diluar sana sehingga mempercepat kegelapan dari 'Bulan'. Tapi kini, aku hanya bisa berdo'a untuk yang terbaik. Meski aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan bisa kembali lagi, aku harus melakukannya. 'Dia' mungkin tidak setuju dengan keputusanku, tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara.<p>

Aku melihat ke belakang dan banyak sekali penyanyi-penyanyi yang tidak mampu meringankan kesedihanku. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakitku. Selama bertahun-tahun, tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan penyanyi 'itu' yang kini sedang tertidur. Aku hanya bisa bertahan dengan kekuatanku sendiri.

Aku kembali ke arah jendela yang kini berubah menjadi cermin. Aku melihat harapan terakhirku muncul pada refleksi cermin dan aku segera memohon kembali entah kepada siapa. Demi menyelematkan dunia ini.

"Cepatlah… sebelum semuanya terlambat…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan melewati hutan lebat yang menjadi pembatas antara desaku dengan wilayah kota. Kudengar nama kota itu adalah Rosella. Seperti namanya, kota Rosella merupakan kota pusat dari bunga-bunga dan sesuatu yang disebut wanita dengan sebutan 'indah'.<p>

Tapi, Ibu pernah bercerita bahwa di Rosella ada seorang Cantor sepertinya. Dan Ibu selalu bilang bahwa setiap Cantor memiliki hubungan yang kuat. Meski mereka terpisah jauh, mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan lagu mereka secara magis.

Satu hal lagi yang tidak terlalu penting, Cantor pasti juga memiliki Guardian untuk melindungi mereka. Yah, dari cerita yang pernah kudengar dari Ibu, Cantor juga mengetahui banyak hal tentang desa-desa di dunia ini karena di setiap desa pasti ada Cantor setidaknya satu.

Jadi, kupikir, aku harus mencari Cantor jika aku ingin menemukan keberadaan Mana Clan dan kota terdekat dari desaku adalah kota Rosella ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati gerbang kota yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh merambat. Meski hanya dari jauh, sudah bisa dilihat nuansa kota Rosella yang sangat… berbunga? Aku tidak terlalu paham dunia luar sejak aku menutup diri dan mendisiplinkan diri untuk terus berlatih pedang hingga aku benar-benar mahir untuk berkelana.

"Ah, Tuan yang ada disana!" aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang agak membuatku jijik karena terkesan dibuat-buat. Mungkin ini akibat dididik oleh seorang penyanyi mungkin?

Aku tetap menengok dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah tua yang sangat panjang, hingga aku heran bagaimana dia merawatnya hingga sepanjang itu. Dia tersenyum ke arahku dengan membawa satu keranjang bunga, dan menyodorkan sekuntum bunga Dandelion kepadaku.

"Toko bunga kami membagikan bunga bagi setiap pendatang di Rosella untuk memperingati kelahiran Cantor kami yang baru," ujarnya dengan tersenyum dan memberikan bunga itu kepadaku.

Oke, kutarik kembali bahwa suaranya agak menjijikkan, sebenarnya suaranya lumayan. Mungkin hanya karena aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan panggilan formal seperti 'Tuan' atau semacamnya.

"Ah, erm, terimakasih…" ujarku sambil menerima sekuntum bunga Dandelion yang dia berikan. Dia kemudian berlari meninggalkanku dan segera bergegas memberikan sekuntum bunga jenis lain kepada pendatang lainnya. Suasana di jalan yang kulalui agak ramai karena sedang ada parade yang lewat. Dan parade itu mengundang banyak pengelana dari luar Rosella.

Oke, terlepas dari pekerjaannya, tadi dia bilang dalam rangka kelahiran Cantor baru? Memang apa yang terjadi pada yang lama?

Karena tidak tahu darimana aku bisa mendapatkan informasi, dengan segera aku berlari mengejarnya di tengah kerumunan penonton parade. Aku harus merasa bersyukur bahwa rambutnya yang berwarna sangat mencolok dengan panjang yang sangat mencolok itu juga membuatnya berbeda dibanding dengan lainnya, sehingga aku segera menemukannya.

"Hei, kau!" aku segera memanggilnya yang sedang berjongkok di hadapan seorang anak kecil dengan sekuntum bunga Daisy.

Dia menengok ke arahku seperti mengerti bahwa yang dipanggil adalah dirinya. Aku harus memujinya sedikit karena dia mampu mendengarku padahal di sekitar kami sangatlah bising. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berdiri diam seperti menungguku yang berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang.

Saat aku sampai di tempatnya, dia melihatku dengan heran sementara aku mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Orang-orang berdesakan untuk melihat tempat terdepan untuk melihat parade yang tidak kuketahui tentang apa.

Dia duluan yang membuka mulut dengan bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan nada heran yang sangat jelas.

Aku mengatur nafasku dan melihat ke arahnya, kini aku bisa mendapat gambaran yang jauh lebih jelas tentang gadis penjual bunga itu. Dia memiliki mata berwarna Ruby dengan pakaian berwarna biru muda dengan motif kotak-kotak, dan rok yang berakhir sedikit dibawah lutut yang berwarna coklat. Di pinggangnya terpasang apron besar berwarna putih dengan renda-renda di ujungnya. Dia memakai pengikat kepala segitiga berwarna putih yang sekaligus mengikat rambutnya yang super panjang itu dengan gaya _ponytail_ tinggi. Di tangan kanannya terdapat keranjang rotan yang terisi banyak jenis bunga dengan warna yang bervariasi.

Setelah akhirnya aku berhasil tenang, aku segera bertanya, "Tadi… kau bilang tentang perayaan atas kelahiran Cantor yang baru bukan?" tanyaku dengan memastikan informasi yang kuterima tadi.

Dia kini berputar dan menghadap ke arahku, lalu dia menjawab dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah dan kepalanya yang agak miring, "Iya, memang benar. Apa anda tidak tahu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Yah, begitulah… jadi, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Cantor sebelumnya? Memang siapa Cantor yang baru?" ujarku sambil melempar pertanyaan lagi.

"Ah…" dia membuka mulutnya sebentar lalu menutupnya lagi, sepertinya dia sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang harus dia ucapkan. Sepertinya ini subjek yang agak sensitif.

Aku bersedia menunggunya, lalu setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya dia menjawab, "Cantor sebelumnya… Lady Cantor Hatsune Miko, menghilang dengan misterius 6 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, karena Lady Miko menghilang, para Elder memutuskan untuk mengganti Lady Miko dengan putrinya, Miss Hatsune Miku. Hari ini adalah hari Upacara Kedewasaan sekaligus pengangkatannya, maaf subjek tentang menghilangnya Lady Miko agak tabu untuk diucapkan di depan umum, ini atas perintah Miss Miku," jelasnya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Aku sedikit mengerti bahwa ini merupakan topik yang tidak terlalu mengenakkan, terutama jika tidak ada kejelasan sama sekali. Aku berpikir untuk tidak mendorong topik ini lebih jauh, sehingga aku bertanya, "Terimakasih banyak. Ah, maaf aku lupa bertanya, tapi siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi cerah. Lalu dia menjawab, "Rui de Florist, nama asliku Akane Rui. Nama depanku Rui, tapi karena Akane itu juga bisa disebut nama depan, terkadang orang-orang memanggilku dengan Akane," ujarnya dengan tersenyum, sepertinya dia menyukai nama yang diembannya itu.

Aku hanya menangguk-angguk mendengarnya sambil melihat ke arah parade. Lalu, tiba-tiba Akane dan orang-orang di sekitarku berteriak dengan cukup keras dan mereka memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arah kereta terbuka yang menunjukkan seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengahnya.

Matanya aneh, sangat kosong seperti sedang _shock _karena mendengar sesuatu yang buruk. Tanpa kusadari, mataku terus memperhatikannya. Rambutnya benar-benar panjang, hingga mencapai sedikit di atas mata kakinya. Warnanya juga tidak terlalu sering kulihat, hijau tealatte. Matanya yang tidak melihat kemanapun itu berwarna aqua, seperti warna air. Dia memakai pakaian yang terlihat longgar berwarna putih yang panjang. Dia memakai beberapa kalung dari permata dengan warna yang sama seperti warna rambutnya. Dia juga memakai sebuah tiara yang terbuat dari emas dengan permata emerald.

Dia terlihat tersesat meski dia dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Tapi, siapa dia?

"Akane, yang kalian semua soraki itu siapa?" tanyaku dengan penasaran kepada Akane yang masih sibuk berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang tidak kuketahui.

Saat kutanya begitu, sepertinya dia segera sadar dan menjawab, "Oh, iya, kau itu pengelana ya. Yang kami puji sejak tadi adalah Miss Miku, Cantor kami yang baru. Dia adalah gadis yang berdiri di atas kereta itu. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah upacara untuk mensucikan dirinya sebelum dia dilantik sebagai Cantor oleh Elder," ujar Akane dengan riang. Dia kemudian kembali dalam deretan pujiannya seperti yang lain.

Aku melihat ke arah gadis itu lagi. Dilihat dari manapun, dia terlihat seperti orang kerasukan atau orang yang sangatlah… tersesat. Matanya berbeda dari Rin yang terlihat menunggu seseorang yang sedang mencarinya, Cantor Miku tidak terlihat seperti itu. Sejujurnya aku juga ingin tahu… apa dia benar-benar memiliki kualifikasi sebagai seorang Cantor?

"Akane, apa dia akan mengadakan suatu pertunjukan atau ritual atau semacamnya setelah ini?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Aku ingin mendengar nyanyian dari seorang Cantor, seperti ibuku dulu.

Akane melihatku kembali lalu segera menjawab, "Pada akhir rute parade, ada sebuah kuil Magi dimana Elder akan melantiknya. Miss Miku akan menyanyikan lagu pertamanya disana setelah dia sampai," ujar Akane dengan buru-buru. Dengan cepat dia berbalik kembali dan bersikap cuek kepadaku.

Aku hanya meng-'ooh' kan jawaban Akane. Aku melihat ke arah jalanan dan memang, di balik bangunan-bangunan di kota Rosella, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang paling besar dengan desain yang indah. Meski berbeda dengan kuil di desaku dulu, sepertinya itu memang kuil.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukannya, tapi aku segera berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Di ujung pikiranku, aku merasa Rin membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku, tentang Cantor Miku.

"_Miku… selamatkanlah dia… demi aku…_" ujar suara yang mirip seperti suara Rin.

Aku berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan dengan mata yang tertanam pada sosok Cantor Miku. Dan panggil ini kebetulan atau apa, tapi pandangan kami bertemu. Matanya yang kosong dengan cepat memperoleh isinya kembali, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

Tapi, dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menuju ke jalanan. Aku bisa merasakan auranya yang sedari tadi tidak ada, berubah menjadi berombak, dia merasa takut.

Aku memiliki firasat… bahwa dia tahu tentangku…

* * *

><p><strong>Another ? ? ? POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menyadari aura Mana yang sangat kuat memancar dari tubuhnya. Kekuatan Mana yang dia miliki, jauh lebih besar dari kekuatanku. Aku mengingat mimpi yang terus menghantuiku semenjak hari itu, dimana seseorang yang sangat kusayangi telah direnggut.<p>

Mimpi itu tentang seorang gadis, yang terlihat seperti Mana Diva, yang melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan sedih. Dia selalu berkata bahwa "Nyanyianku tidak cukup" dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku merasa sangat khawatir akan perkataannya.

Aku selalu melatih suaraku setiap hari untuk memenuhi keinginannya, tapi dia terus berkata bahwa aku tidak cukup baginya. Selain itu, terkadang dia akan bertanya kepadaku, "Apa alasan kau bernyanyi?" dan aku selalu terdiam saat mendengarnya.

Aku percaya aku harus menggantikan ibu untuk melindungi desa ini. Nyanyianku harus membuat orang-orang disini berbahagia. Aku tidak boleh bersikap egois tentang itu, karena menjadi Cantor adalah tugasku. Tugas yang sudah ditakdirkan hanya untukku.

Tapi, pertanyaannya selalu menghantuiku, seakan mengatakan bahwa apa yang kulakukan saat ini salah. Bahwa aku tidak seharusnya begini. Dia selalu bertanya, "Apa kau benar-benar seorang 'Penyanyi Pembawa Kebahagiaan Mana'?" kepadaku.

Semua orang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki suara yang sama indahnya seperti dia yang kusayangi, namun gadis itu selalu berkata bahwa kami tidak memiliki kualitas yang seharusnya kami miliki. Dan meski seluruh desa memujiku, aku tidak pernah bisa tidak memikirkan pendapatnya.

Karena dia adalah Diva Mana, atau aku _mengira_ dia itu adalah Diva Mana. Penyanyi terbaik dari yang terbaik, menyanyi hanya untuk _Goddess_ itu sendiri.

Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut adalah, gadis itu menampakkan dirinya secara nyata di hadapanku saat aku menyelesaikan ritual pembersihanku. Tidak, aku tidak mengerti apakah dia benar-benar nyata, atau hanya ilusi yang dibuat oleh pikiranku untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tapi, aku yakin dia ada di hadapanku, namun aku tidak bisa merasakan aura Mana yang keluar dari kedatangannya.

* * *

><p><em>Gadis itu berdiri di hadapanku dengan terlihat melayang meski kakinya berada di atas permukaan tanah. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit dari balik jubah yang dia pakai. wajahnya terlihat pucat untuk ukuran manusia. Tapi, keberadaannya memberiku tekanan, bukan perasaan terancam, seperti saat aku melihat orang yang sangat penting seperti para Elder, tapi ini terasa lebih kuat.<em>

_Dengan memberanikan diri, aku bertanya, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau terus datang menghantuiku? Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu?" tanyaku dengan ketakutan. Aku ingin dia menjawabnya, aku ingin tahu kenapa dia melakukannya._

_Tapi, meski aku menanyainya, dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia tidak terlihat merendahkanku, hanya seperti memperingatkanku akan sesuatu. Aku melihatnya dengan terdiam, lututku terasa lemah dan aku jatuh terduduk di hadapannya._

_Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi aku bersumpah aku melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna blonde yang keluar dari balik tudungnya. Dia melihatku dengan masih tetap tersenyum. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan kebingungan._

_Tak lama kemudian, dia berkata, "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama denganku. Ingatlah itu saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum._

_Aku melihatnya dengan heran, namun saat aku melihat matanya yang berwarna merah ruby, aku segera merasakan perasaan yang sama mengalir di dalam darahku._

_Tapi, yang kini membuatku ketakutan adalah… bahwa tidak hanya seorang yang mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan nyanyianku. Sebenarnya… apa yang tidak kumiliki?_

* * *

><p>Kini aku melihat orang yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis bermata ruby itu. Aku memang tidak terlalu sering melihatnya, namun aku merasa bahwa ingatanku dan mataku tidak akan menipuku dengan mudah. Aku selalu percaya bahwa jika ada sesuatu yang salah, maka Lady Meiko akan mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Namun, kini aku dihadapkan pada seseorang dengan darah Lady Meiko mengalir di dalamnya…<p>

Aku sangat yakin bahwa pengelana yang kulihat secara tidak sengaja itu merupakan putra Lady Meiko. Aku tidak ingat namanya, tapi bukankah dia seharusnya tidak selamat juga? Ah, iya, putra Lady Meiko baru saja menginjak umur 9 tahun saat insiden itu, tidak mungkin jika seluruh desanya hancur lebur, sementara dia tetap hidup.

Aku segera mengalihkan mataku darinya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kelompok orang yang kami kirim untuk mencari Lady Meiko mengatakan bahwa desa Pius sudah hancur lebur dan sama rata dengan tanah. Kami bahkan tidak bisa menemukan Sir Eques Kaito, yang mungkin sedang dalam persembunyian.

Aku benar-benar harus menenangkan diri. Aku harus terlihat tenang demi orang-orang desa, dan juga demi Guardian yang akan kutemui. Aku tidak boleh membuat siapapun merasa khawatir akan kesehatanku. Aku adalah Cantor, dan tugasku adalah untuk menyanyi demi kesejahteraan orang-orangku. Apapun pikiran orang lain, aku harus terus berpegang teguh dengan prinsip itu. Meski begitu, aku terkadang berpikir, seperti apa yang dikatakan gadis Ruby itu. Apa benar bahwa prinsip yang kupegang itu benar? Apakah aku tidak boleh memikirkan diriku sendiri sedikit?

Aku merasakan rasa nyaman saat aku merasakan energi Mana dari elemen Luna berusaha menghiburku. Aku menutup mataku sebentar, lalu membuka matanya, dengan mengucapkan mantra ajaib yang ibu ajarkan padaku. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat banyak cahaya warna warni yang mengelilingiku dengan cerah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, meski hari-hariku berat, jika aku bisa melihat Mana Spirit maka semuanya pasti terasa lebih ringan.

Saat aku selesai menenangkan diriku, aku sudah melihat para Elder yang baru menungguku dengan senyum palsu mereka. Saat aku melihat Elder Rook, aku bisa melihat bahwa setiap Mana Spirit juga tidak menyukainya. Mungkin mereka membenci Elder Rook karena dia mengubah kebiasaan yang sangat dan lebih praktis. Parade ini adalah salah satunya, aku benci parade, karena setiap hari aku selalu diajarkan bahwa seorang Cantor tidak mencari ketenaran, namun ketenangan hati.

Selain itu, aku merasa heran kenapa dia dipilih menjadi seorang Elder. Iya, aku tahu bahwa dia memiliki kualifikasi untuk itu, atau itulah yang orang-orang bilang. Tapi, aku selalu mendengar dari lagu bahwa kita harus selalu percaya akan apa yang kita percayai. Dan juga, Elder Rook sendiri masih berumur 35 tahun atau semacamnya, terlalu muda adalah kata-kata yang selalu kupikirkan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda kembali Lady Cantor Hatsune Miku," ujarnya dengan tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang sangat menjijikkan dan tidaklah kusukai. Senyuman dari orang yang hanya memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya.

Meski aku merasa jijik, aku tetap harus menjawabnya, karena dia adalah seorang Elder, dan aku adalah Cantor. Ini adalah tugasku untuk tidak membuat konflik dengan Elder.

"Senang bisa kembali pulang, Elder Rook…"

* * *

><p>Yup, sudah ini untuk chapter 3, sekaligus membuka Arc yang pertama! Rosella Arc. Miku merupakan karakter yang diputari Len sebelum menuju ke Arc selanjutnya. Yang jelas Grant My Wish akan lumayan panjang eh, ralat <strong>SANGAT<strong> panjang. Ingatkan Rina untuk terus update ya! Oke, begini saja, jangan lupa Review! Kritik dan Saran juga sangat Rina butuhkan.


	4. 03 : The Shrine of Mana

Seperti biasa ya… **disclaimer na silahkan dibaca di chapter sebelumnya**. Udah deh, semoga minna sama suka dengan chapter yg baru ini. Sama arigatou buat yg mengingatkan Rina soal siapa villain na disini, karena Rina bisa dibilang… lupa. Setidaknya main villain Rina lupa untuk nentuin. Tapi, Rina membayangkan bahwa ini akan terdengar seperti Half-Sword of Mana, jadi kayak na bakalan udah da yg tahu kira2 siapa.

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku lagi setelah aku berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa 'dia' mendengar suaraku. 'Dia' perlu tahu tentang dunia ini untuk membuka jalan menuju ke tempatku. Kesedihan yang kurasakan, rasa sakit yang kurasakan, harapan yang kurasakan, juga kebahagiaan yang kurasakan, aku ingin dia mengetahui itu semua.<p>

'Dia' harus mengetahui itu semua, karena aku adalah 'Dunia'. Dan setiap 'Dunia' memiliki batas waktu masing-masing. Aku ingin 'Dia' segera datang dan menyelamatkan dunia ini dengan menyampaikan pesanku pada semuanya. Aku ingin 'Dia' dan semuanya tetap hidup, meski aku harus menghilang demi mereka.

"Kumohon… cepatlah…" bisikku dengan pelan entah kepada siapa. Aku terduduk akibat mengeluarkan tenaga yang sangat berharga untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku melihat tempatku kini berubah menjadi sebuah bunga mawar, dan aku duduk tepat di tengahnya.

Aku melihat ke depan dan mengawasi apa yang dia lakukan, sekaligus mengawasi perkembangan dari 'Bulan'. 'Bulan' menjadi sedikit lebih bercahaya, tanda bahwa belum saatnya 'itu' terjadi. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bertahan lama, begitu juga dengan 'Dunia'.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tetesan air di punggungku. Bulu kudukku segera berdiri akan sentuhan air yang sedingin es. Aku sangat tahu, bahwa 'Dia' datang lagi. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk melawannya apapun yang terjadi.

Benar saja, dengan segera aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang memelukku dari belakang dan kulit yang terasa sangat dingin melekat pada punggungku. Nafasnya yang sedingin es menyapu kulitku, membuat perasaan takut menguasai tiap syaraf tubuhku.

Dengan suara yang seperti sengaja dilumuri dengan madu, dia berkata, "Bukankah sudah saatnya kau menyerah saja?" ujarnya dengan suara itu. Sungguh menjijikkan.

Tubuhku serasa melemah akan sentuhannya, aku tidak bisa melawan terlalu banyak, atau bahkan melihat ke arahnya. Ada sebuah kekuatan yang menghalangiku untuk melakukannya, sehingga aku tidak tahu wajahnya.

Tapi, demi dunia ini dan juga 'Dia', aku harus bisa melawannya. Dengan segera aku menepis kedua tangannya yang menggantung bebas di pundakku. Dengan berusaha untuk menjaga ketenangan dan kekuatanku yang terbatas, aku berkata, "Pergilah. Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan dunia ini pada tanganmu," ujarku dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang menggema. 'Dia' pergi dari tempatku, namun aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang menjijikkan dari belakangku. Aku mendengar tawanya selesai, dan dia berganti menggunakan bahasa kuno untuk berbicara, "_Too bad, my dear. After I kindly set up your 'Knight' to find a way to you too…_" dia berkata dengan menyembunyikan senyum licik yang ada di wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu benar, tapi aku merasakannya.

Aku segera terkejut saat 'Dia' menyebut tentangnya dalam perkataannya. Aku segera berbalik, namun dia tidak ada dimanapun. Aku tahu itu, sangat tahu itu. Aku juga tahu bahwa 'Dia' merencanakan sesuatu.

"_What did you do to him? Tell me!_" aku berteriak dengan sekuat tenagaku entah kemana. Aku tahu bahwa dia mendengarkanku entah dimana, tapi dia tidak menjawab.

"_TELL ME!_" aku berteriak lagi dengan mengerahkan lebih banyak kekuatanku. Dadaku terasa terbakar dan udara seperti keluar dari dadaku. Aku tidak dalam kondisi untuk melakukan ini, aku tahu, tapi aku harus tahu apa yang 'Dia' rencanakan.

"_Enjoy the show my dear Rin,_" ujarnya lagi sebelum tertawa dengan nada iblisnya.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan menggapainya, tapi aku tahu itu sia-sia saja karena dia tidak ada disini. Dengan semua kekuatan yang kusimpan untuk bertahan hari ini darinya, aku berteriak, "_TELL ME RUI! RUIIIIIIIIIII!_" teriakku dengan sekuat-kuatku.

Namun setelah itu kesadaranku menghilang dari tubuhku.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat kuil Magi yang ada di hadapanku. Karena ukurannya benar-benar BESAR! Aku tidak bisa mengukur secara tepat ukurannya, tapi aku yakin bahwa ukurannya setidaknya sebesar Colloseum yang pernah diceritakan Ibu.<p>

Aku melihat gedung ini sebentar. Bentuknya berupa kubah yang sangat besar dengan warna biru kehijauan. Dari yang kudengar, tempat ini dibagi menjadi 2 lantai, lantai 1 untuk yang dikunjungi dalam hari-hari tertentu oleh penduduk disini, dan di atas sebagai tempat tinggal para Elder dan keluarga Cantor. Banyak jendela besar yang terletak di lantai 2, aku tidak tahu untuk apa, tapi terlihat seperti penjagaan yang sangat jarang untuk ukuran tempat tinggal orang penting. Tempat ini dikelilingi oleh sebuah parit yang sangat besar, yang terhubung langsung dengan sungai besar yang melalui desa Rosella.

Aku melihat ke arah dinding yang ditulisi dengan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kupahami. Yang membuatku heran, ini bukanlah tulisan tentang 'Mana' jadi ini bukanlah kuil Mana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Kenapa Dewi Mana dilupakan?

Aku segera menarik salah seorang yang lewat untuk memasuki kuil. Dia terlihat mirip dengan 'Cantor' Miku, namun laki-laki dan seorang cowok. Dia membawa sebilah pedang di punggungnya dan terlihat cukup kuat.

"Eh, permisi, apa ini kuil Mana?" tanyaku padanya langsung saja. Aku tidak terlalu pintar berbasa-basi hanya sebagai sikap sopan.

Dia melihatku dengan kaget, kemudian dia berkata, "Kau seorang pendukung Mana?" ujarnya balik bertanya kepadaku. Dia terlihat kaget dalam artian yang tidak terlalu membahayakan. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa subjek ini bukanlah hal yang patut dibicarakan di depan publik.

Tapi, aku mempercayai reaksinya yang tidak membahayakan, dan mengangguk pelan. Dia terlihat menghela nafas lega, tapi dengan segera dia menarikku ke koridor yang tidak ada siapapun disana. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti memeriksa apakah tembok disini memiliki telinga. Aku menunggunya saja, sambil merasa beruntung dalam hati, bahwa orang yang kutemui bukanlah musuh.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dia segera berkata, "Baiklah, aku peringatkan agar kau tidak mengatakannya pada setiap orang dengan mudah. Eh, aku belum bilang, namaku Mikuo," ujarnya dengan serius, dia juga mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Len. Memang apa yang terjadi?" balasku sambil bertanya kepadanya dengan heran. Seingatku kepercayaan Mana merupakan kepercayaan yang paling mendasar di dunia ini… saat aku masih kecil tentunya.

"Baiklah, karena aku bisa memperkirakan kau tidak tahu apa-apa entah bagaimana, biar aku ceritakan sejak awal. Sejak runtuhnya kekuasaan raja yang dulu, sekarang raja yang baru, Raja Ted, menekankan kepercayaan Magi pada orang-orang. Magi menentang Mana, tapi Mana selalu netral kepada semua kepercayaan. Nah, karena itulah Raja memerintahkan pembunuhan seorang Mana di tempat jika ditemukan satu. Jadi, meski orang masih percaya akan Mana, mereka beralih pada Magi. Meski penyebarannya tidak sebanyak dalam 6 tahun ini, sejak desa tempat utama bagi Mana berkumpul dihancurkan oleh sesuatu," ceritanya dengan sangat pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, aku tahu bahwa desa yang disebut oleh Mikuo adalah desaku, karena disana ada Ibu yang merupakan Cantor terbaik yang diketahui dunia ini. Mikuo kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lady Meiko, Lady Miko, Sir Kaito, Sir Meito, dan orang-orang penting Mana menghilang pada tahun yang sama dan hari yang sama pula, kecuali Sir Meito yang sudah menghilang sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja pada hari yang sama. Ini membuat orang merasa takut akan Mana, jadi semua orang berbondong-bondong menjadi Magi. Mana yang tersisa, demi keselamatan mereka berpura-pura menjadi Magi. Aku juga salah satunya. Cantor Rosella juga sama," lanjut Mikuo dengan mengakhiri penjelasannya yang merupakan ringkasan akan apa yang terjadi selama 6 tahun ini di dunia ini. Penjelasannya cukup panjang karena menyebutkan banyak tokoh-tokoh Mana, tapi yang paling mengejutkanku adalah fakta bahwa dia juga seorang Mana.

"Aku mengerti, jadi karena itu kuil ini tidak terdapat simbol Mana sama sekali… dan alasan kenapa aku tidak menyadari kuil ini sebelumnya," ujarku dengan menyentuh dinding kuil yang ditulis tidak dengan bahasa Mana.

Mikuo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan jawabanku. Dia kemudian berkata, "Jika kau mencari kuil Mana, aku bisa tunjukkan padamu. Tapi aku sedang berniat untuk melihat nyanyian Cantor yang baru. Mau pergi bersama?" ujarnya yang lalu menawariku untuk pergi bersama dengannya memasuki kuil.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikutinya yang berjalan menuju ke ruangan Cantor akan bernyanyi. Omong-omong soal nyanyian… aku belum pernah mendengar Rin menyanyi sebelumnya. Aku melihat penampilannya juga sebagai penyanyi, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi.

Rin… dimana kau? Apa yang terjadi padamu selama 6 tahun ini?

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku dan Mikuo sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan besar, dengan banyak orang di dalamnya. Mikuo berkata bahwa dia harus pergi duluan, jadi aku ditinggalnya disini. Aku hanya berdiri di depan gerbang yang terbuka lebar, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak ingin memasukinya. Perasaanku tidak terlalu enak.

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat dari luar saja, karena aku merasa bahwa di luar jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan di dalam.

Aku menyembunyikan diriku di antara gerbang, sehingga tidak terlalu mencolok, saat aku mendengar tepuk tangan yang membahana di dalam ruangan. Tak lama kemudian aku bisa mendengar melodi yang asing di telingaku, ini bukanlah lagu yang Mana ajarkan! Apakah ini lagu buatannya?

Lalu, aku mendengar suara soprano yang sangat kuat memasuki gendang telingaku. Nadanya bagus dan musiknya juga indah. Inilah suara Cantor Miku… tapi, ada yang salah dengan suaranya.

Buru-buru aku melihat ke arah dalam dan melihatnya menyanyi dengan sekuat tenaganya. Semua orang diam dan mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya. Tapi, saat aku melihat ekspresinya, itu bukanlah ekspresi seseorang yang sedang menyanyi. Ibu dulu menyanyi dengan sangat tenang dan membuat siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya akan diam dan mendengarkan. Semua orang yang sibuk bekerja akan berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mendengarkan lagu yang membawa kebahagiaan dan ketenangan dalam hati.

Tapi… tapi lagu ini… ini salah! Benar-benar salah! Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini segera. Aku membutuhkan kuil Mana sekarang juga. Nyanyiannya bukanlah nyanyian seorang Cantor. Aku bisa merasakan Air, Tanah, Angin, Api, Cahaya, bahkan Kegelapan, menjerit kesakitan akan suara ini. Sebenarnya… untuk siapa dia menyanyi? Seorang Cantor menyanyi untuk menenangkan Dunia ini, bukan menyakiti mereka.

Dengan segera aku berbalik dan melarikan diri dari kuil itu. Tepat saat aku menginjakkan kaki untuk beranjak dari kuil, suara nyanyian itu berhenti. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Meski hanya sekilas, aku melihat pemuda itu lagi. Dia berlari meninggalkan kuil dengan telinga tertutup rapat. Aku segera menghentikan nyanyianku dan menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang, karena tempatku dan tempatnya berbeda ketinggian yang sangat jauh. Tapi, aku hanya menatap.<p>

"Lady Miku, kenapa anda berhenti?"

Teriakan seperti itu mulai mengisi ruangan yang kumasuki ini. Aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku untuk bernyanyi, karena ada seseorang yang menginginkanku berhenti. Aku seharusnya membuat semuanya berbahagia dengan suaraku, tapi kenapa ada seseorang yang merasa tersiksa? Apa ada yang salah dengan suaraku?

Aku segera melihat ke sekeliling, mencari orang yang bisa menjadi sandaranku. Aku mengucapkan mantra untuk memanggil Luna berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak muncul sama sekali. Aku sendirian disini…

Aku melihat ke arah Elder yang terlihat tidak puas dan melihat wajah Elder Rook yang tersenyum dengan licik seakan mengetahui bahwa ini akan terjadi. Dengan geram aku segera merobek rok panjangku dan mengikatnya sehingga menjadi sedikit di bawah lututku. Tanpa mempedulikan suara teriakan orang-orang, aku segera berlari meninggalkan kuil untuk mengejar pemuda itu. Aku tahu bahwa dia tahu tentang apa yang salah denganku.

Saat aku mencapai di luar, aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan kemana perginya pemuda itu. Aku merasa nafasku menjadi berat saat aku keluar dari kuil Magi. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha untuk memasuki wilayah kuil Magi kembali untuk mendapatkan udara yang kubutuhkan sekarang ini.

Namun, saat itu aku sadar… sadar akan sesuatu yang penting… sebuah pertanyaan yang akan menghantuiku sekarang.

"Kenapa aku bergantung pada Magi?" gumamku sambil melangkah mundur menjauhi kuil.

Tidak, ini tidaklah benar. Aku adalah seorang Mana, bukan Magi, kuil Magi bukanlah tempatku. Tempat yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah Mana, kuil Mana yang sudah dibuang oleh semua orang. Aku yakin dia ada disana pula, karena dia tidak tahan berada di dalam Magi. Benar, aku harus pergi ke kuil Mana sekarang juga!

Aku segera berlari menuju ke arah kuil Mana. Ibu selalu bilang, seorang Mana sejati selalu bisa menemukan 'rumah' mereka dimanapun mereka berada. Itu karena Mana melindungi kami semua, memeluk kami dengan lembut dan hangat. Aku harus mengingat Mana yang ada dalam diriku.

"_Benar sekali… itulah jawabanmu…_" aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara asing di dalam pikiranku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, sekarang ini aku harus menemukan pemuda itu lagi.

Kami adalah Mana, jadi Mana akan mempertemukan kami entah bagaimana. Aku harus mendengar apa yang salah denganku darinya, sehingga aku bisa bernyanyi demi semua orang-orangku. Sama seperti yang dikatakan gadis dengan mata ruby itu.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari tanpa kenal lelah menuju kuil Mana. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berlari hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kuil kecil yang tersembunyi di balik rumah-rumah rusak yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Saat aku memasuki wilayah itu, dadaku terasa terbakar dan kekuatanku berkurang dengan drastis. Tempat ini seakan-akan merupakan sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan kabut beracun. Tapi, aku menganggapnya bukanlah sebagai siksaaan, tapi sebagai pertanda bahwa aku sudah meninggalkan Mana terlalu lama hingga dia menolakku.

Lalu, dengan menghirup udara Mana sebanyak yang aku bisa, aku segera memasuki wilayah kuil dengan kekuatan baru yang kutemukan di dalam Mana. Aku berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah rusak setengahnya. Tapi anehnya, saat aku menyentuh gagang pintu itu, pintu itu kembali menjadi indah, bersamaan dengan area disekitarnya yang awalnya gersang, menjadi hijau kembali.

"Inilah… Mana yang Ibu ajarkan…" gumamku sambil melihat pemandangan yang membentang di hadapanku. Mana selalu menjaga orang yang mempercayainya dan memberikan mereka kebahagiaan batin yang tak terhingga.

Aku membuka pintu itu pelan dan melihat ke dalam. Disana tidak ada siapapun, kecuali seseorang yang berdiri di depan altar dengan melihat ke arah simbol Mana, sebuah pohon yang memiliki akar yang sangat kuat. Dia kemudian berlutut di hadapannya dan menundukkan kepala. Aku ikut merasakan suasana nyaman yang ada disana, dan entah kenapa tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Aku memasuki tempat itu dengan tanpa suara. Aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan menikmati perasaan kembali pulang yang kurasakan. Inilah rumah yang ingin aku datangi lagi, bukan tempat tadi yang diisi oleh orang-orang seperti Elder Rook.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku belakang dan berdo'a kepada Mana agar aku dimaafkan dan diterima kembali sebagai seorang putrinya. Mana itu seperti seorang 'Ibu' bagi semua orang. Selalu menjaga sepenuh hati dan memberi kita rasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba, ditengah do'aku aku mendengar suara nyanyian seorang cowok dan aku segera mengangkat kepalaku. Aku melihatnya meletakkan pedangnya dan menyanyikan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat familier di telingaku.

_The color of mornings that sank into dawn_

_A cat laps up water…_

_On distant yesterday… the soil too must have finally dried up…_

_The winds of tommorow… still cannot affect me…_

_Aa~ you wander astray once more_

_The trees of the forest fall into deep sorrow_

_With a sounds that resounds in my heart _

_Suddenly rustles their clustered leaves_

Saat aku mendengarkannya, aku merasakan ketenangan yang sangat dalam. Tanpa kusadari aku memanggil Luna, dan Luna muncul di hadapanku dan dia menari dengan senang saat mendengar suara itu. Kenapa, kenapa Luna muncul saat mendengar suaranya? Kenapa dia tidak menghiburku saat aku menyanyi? Apa yang sebenarnya salah…

Aku berdiri dan sepertinya itu mengundang perhatiannya kepadaku. Aku memandanginya dan aku yakin dia menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang Cantor. Dia melihatku dengan heran, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya dengan melihatku.

Normalnya dia akan disebut tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan itu dan aku menjawab, "Aku ingin pulang…" jawabku singkat. Aku segera menutup mulutku, aku terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang disekap disini.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan penuh selidik, kemudian berkata, "Hei, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang ini sejak tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu," ujarnya dengan melangkah mendekatiku yang ada di kursi belakang.

Aku mendongak dan melihatnya dengan lebih jelas sekarang. Dia memiliki mata berwarna sapphire dan rambut berwarna Blond terang, dia terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Dia membawa sebuah pedang yang sangat besar, dan juga sebilah pedang yang berkarat dengan parah.

"Eh? Bo-boleh saja…" kini giliran aku yang merasa heran kepadanya. Apa dia ingin menanyaiku tentang itu? Tanpa sadar kuizinkan dia berbicara.

"Kenapa kau menyanyi?" ujarnya singkat dengan melihat ke arahku dengan penuh selidik.

Aku melihat ke arah lain, dan aku langsung saja menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu… aku selalu percaya bahwa aku menyanyi demi orang-orangku… karena ini tugasku… karena Ibuku adalah seorang Cantor… karena itu aku… melakukannya," jawabku dengan sejujurnya. Aku tidak bisa berbohong di hadapannya.

Dia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku dan dengan tenang dia berkata, "Apa kau tidak mendengar tangisan mereka saat kau menyanyi?" tanyanya lagi dengan pelan dan penuh makna.

'Mereka?' aku segera melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Apa maksud pemuda ini dengan mereka? Siapa yang menangis saat aku menyanyi?

"Air, Tanah, Udara, Api, Dunia ini, semuanya menangis. Langit juga ikut menangis saat kau menyanyi. Kau menyiksa mereka semua," jelasnya dengan singkat dan padat.

Aku melihatnya dengan tidak percaya. Apa tanpa kusadari aku telah menyakiti mereka? Aku membuat mereka menangis? Apa tidak hanya dia yang merasa tersiksa mendengarku? Kalau itu benar… kenapa aku terus menyanyi? Sejak kapan aku menjadi seseorang yang kejam seperti itu?

Apa aku…

"Apa kau…"

Benar-benar…

"…merupakan…"

Seseorang yang bisa bernyanyi… demi semua orang?

"…seorang Cantor?"

* * *

><p>Oke, sekarang Miku dan Len bertemu, tapi kayaknya Miku gak kepikiran buat tanya nama Len deh. Yah, sudahlah. MOHON REVIEW~ di flame juga boleh kok. Tapi, kalo mau FLAME jangan pake ANONIM itu mah namanya menjatuhkan untuk menghancurkan mental seorang penulis. Yah, bagi yg gemar Action, jangan khawatir ntar ada adega Action na sendiri. Oh, ya, buat yg juga baca '<em>Cursed Cinderella<em>' na Rina dan pingin adega Action, Rina mengabulkan permintaan kalian dan menambahkan adegan itu. Tapi, tetep tunggu tanggal 24 Maret ya~ **P.S.: Lirik yg dinyanyikan Len berasal dari lagu 'Forest' buatan Nata-P**

Sekali lagi, Review please!~


	5. 04 : Rosella

*yawn* Rasa na enak bisa kumpul ma temen2 lama lagi! Jadi lebih semangat ini! Yosh, update Grant My Wish yang baru lagi. Sempet Rina pingin potong sih Arc yg ini, tapi gak jadi karena aku agak kasihan sama Mikuo. Udah deh, sekarang **Disclaimer na lihat di chapter sebelum na ja**. Oke, mohon kritik, saran, dan Review~

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihat ke arah Cantor Miku yang sedari tadi menunduk, seperti akan menangis. Apa aku tadi agak berlebihan dalam berbicara dengannya? Ah, sepertinya tidak deh. Aku hanya sebatas mengatakan yang sebenarnya.<p>

Kami berdua hanya duduk diam dalam ketenangan kuil Mana. Aku ingin mendengar suara nyanyian dari Rin… entah kenapa dan yang sudah keberapa kali. Dari yang kutangkap saat ini, Rin memiliki suara yang sangat lembut dan hangat, tapi meski begitu suaranya sangatlah kuat. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya… dengan Rin…

"A-ano…" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang dari sampingku.

Aku spontan menoleh ke samping dan melihat Cantor Miku melihatku dengan setengah melihat ke lantai. Dia seperti merasa malu dan juga bersalah, atau mungkin perpaduannya? Entahlah, yang jelas dia terlihat sedih.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyaku seakan menyatakan faktanya. Heh, memang siapa lagi dia berbicara jika tidak denganku? Dasar aku ini agak aneh kadang-kadang.

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu berkata, "Aku belum tahu… namamu. Aku Miku, Hatsune Miku. Kau pasti sudah melihatku di kuil Magi tadi, tapi jangan sungkan-sungkan… untuk memanggilku… Miku…" ujarnya dengan suara lemah dan dalam proses berbicaranya dia menundukkan kepala lagi.

Aku menaikkan alisku, heran karena sikapnya yang sangat aneh. Aku seakan bisa melihat 'Shade', spirit dengan elemen kegelapan, melayang-layang disekitarnya. Dia sepertinya merasa terbebani akan sesuatu.

Tapi, karena dia, Miku, bertanya, maka aku harus menjawabnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada altar sambil berkata, "Len, aku adalah Kagamine Len, seorang pengelana. Panggil saja aku Len kalau kau mau, Miku," jawabku dengan nada yang lebih santai. Aku tidak suka berada di dekat orang yang sedang sangat sedih.

Dia kembali terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba dia berkata, "Aku… harus menemui seseorang…" ujarnya dengan pelan sambil berdiri. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dari tempatku duduk, karena Miku kini sedang berdiri.

"Siapa?" tanyaku spontan saja. Saat aku bertanya, Miku sudah berjalan menuju pintu, dari bangku kami yang memang ada di barisan belakang, dan kini sudah berada tepat di samping pintu yang tertutup. Pintu kuil Mana memiliki dua buah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu, sisi yang terbuka saat ini adalah sisi yang kanan.

Miku menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia berbalik, "Elder… mereka harus tahu tentang hal ini. Dan Len… aku berterimakasih padamu… maukah kau datang… saat aku benar-benar bisa bernyanyi?" ujarnya dengan malu-malu.

"Mungkin… jika aku masih ada di kota ini tentunya," ujarku dengan melihat ke arah Miku yang melihatku dengan sedikit berharap.

Miku terlihat sedih sesaat, namun dengan segera dia kembali jauh lebih baik dari tadi. Dia kemudian berkata, "Ka-kau harus janji! Jika aku bisa bernyanyi lagi dan Len masih ada disini, kau janji harus melihat saat aku bernyanyi," ujar Miku dengan melihatku seperti seorang anak kecil yang gugup.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, lalu berkata, "Tentu…?" jawabku dengan nada tanya sedikit. Miku berubah mood dengan sangat cepat, hingga membuatku heran sendiri.

Miku berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu namun berhenti lagi. Aku melihatnya dengan heran, tatkala dia melihatku dengan wajah pucat seperti kebingungan. Karena sepertinya Miku tidak akan berbicara terlebih dahulu, akulah yang pertama kali bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Miku.

Miku dengan wajah pucat melihat ke arahku, dan dengan nada kebingungan dia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang…" ujarnya dengan takut-takut.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran. Apa jangan-jangan Miku belum pernah ke kuil ini sebelumnya? Tempat ini memang sedikit mengucilkan diri dari wilayah kota yang ramai sih.

"Aku bisa… mengantarmu kembali?" ujarku dengan setengah menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Miku terlihat membutuhkan panduan dari orang lain sekarang.

Wajah Miku menunduk lagi, dan dia berkata, "Maaf merepotkan…" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang depresi singkat.

Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa barang-barang yang kubawa selama perjalanan meski tidak terlalu banyak, karena aku hanya membawa sedikit uang dan sedikit perbekalan makanan. Aku sudah belajar banyak tentang hidup dengan alam, karena 'Solum' selalu mengajarkanku tentang hidup seperti itu.

Aku dan Miku berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan berbatu yang menghubungkan antara kuil dengan Rosella. Kami berdua tidak membicarakan apapun dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku hanya heran… bagaimana Miku bisa pulih secepat itu…

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku kini berjalan berdampingan dengan orang yang menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan nyanyianku. Dia bernama Len, dan aku merasa aku pernah mendengar namanya entah kapan dan dimana, yang jelas namanya pernah terdengar di telingaku.<p>

Aku kini membulatkan tekadku untuk kembali lagi ke jalan dimana aku bisa membahagiakan para Spirit sahabatku. Aku akan mencoba membersihkan diriku kembali dari kekuatan yang mungkin bisa melukai mereka, dan membayar apa yang telah kulakukan pada mereka meski tanpa kusadari. Para Elder pasti mengerti…

Saat itulah aku mengingat wajah Elder Rook yang tidak kusukai. Aku menjadi sedikit ragu, apakah Elder yang satu itu akan membiarkanku melakukan hal ini sesuai keinginanku. Orang itu tidak memberiku kesan bahwa dia akan mengizinkanku.

Tapi aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Apapun yang Elder Rook katakan aku pasti akan tetap melaksanakan niatku, lagipula aku adalah seorang Cantor (meski belum begitu benar) dan posisiku ada di atas Elder dan aku sudah dewasa! Aku sudah bisa menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku berterimakasih pada Len sekali lagi, karena dia benar-benar membantuku. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia bertanya, "Oh ya Miku. Apa kau tahu tentang Mana Clan?" tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan Len begitu tiba-tiba hingga dia membuatku terdiam. Aku berpikir sejenak tentang pertanyaannya. Mana Clan… sebuah suku yang merupakan kepala dari aliran Mana, yang juga pelindung dari Goddess of Mana. Tapi, seingatku desa tempat tinggal mereka sudah dihancurkan pada saat Tonio berkuasa. Lalu, sejak saat itu desa Pius-lah yang mengambil alih tugas mereka sebagai kepala aliran Mana. Tapi, desa Pius juga sudah hancur 6 tahun lalu bersamaan dengan hilangnya ibu dan tokoh-tokoh Mana penting lainnya.

"Sedikit… memang kau ingin tanya apanya?" jawabku sambil melempar pertanyaan itu kembali kepada Len. Aku heran kenapa dia bertanya tentang Mana Clan. Apa alasan dia menanyakannya? Apakah ada seseorang yang dia kenal berasal dari sana.

Len terlihat bingung, lalu tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Dimana tempat Mana Clan tinggal? Aku harus mencari kesana untuk menemukan seseorang…" ujarnya dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Apa Len tidak pernah dengar, bahwa lokasi desa Mana Clan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk ditemukan? Dan lagi, kenapa seseorang yang dicari Len bisa **berhubungan **dengan Mana Clan? Len tidak terlihat jauh lebih tua dariku, bahkan kalau boleh jujur, dia terlihat lebih muda dariku, tapi entahlah.

"Kau tidak tahu?" ujarku memastikan. Kuduga Len tinggal di tempat yang terisolir dengan dunia luar, karena dia tidak tahu apa itu namanya tata krama bangsawan. Meski kuakui dia _lumayan _tampan.

Len melihatku dengan tatapan polos dan menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku melihat ke arah lain. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan Len saat ini, sehingga aku melihat ke arah lain. Kemudian aku berkata, "Desa Mana Clan… sudah tidak ada lagi… sejak jaman Tonio berkuasa dulu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu tempat itu secara persisnya, jadi mencari reruntuhannya juga mustahil. Aku dengar tempat itu ada di sekitar Mana Tree, tapi letaknya juga tidak ada yang tahu. Maaf… seandainya… seandainya ibuku masih ada…" jawabku dengan sedikit tidak enak.

Aku merasa lemah karena aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membantu Len saat ini. Aku tidak pernah mengerti tempat Mana Clan bahkan reruntuhannya, tapi Cantor generasi sebelumnya, Ibuku, tahu tentang tempat itu karena Ibu pernah kesana sekali.

Len terlihat putus asa, namun dia mengangguk ringan dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, meski kau atau siapapun tidak tahu tempatnya, aku tetap akan pergi kesana. Aku akan pergi sekarang kalau begitu, kalau kita bertemu lagi dan kau dalam kesulitan. Percayalah tanpa kau suruh maka aku akan membantumu, meski kau protes," ujar Len. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan aku merasa bahwa aku tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi dulu, entah kenapa. Dengan spontan aku berteriak, "Tunggu!" teriakku untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Len.

Len yang sepertinya sadar, segera berbalik dan bertanya, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan singkat.

Aku memikirkan sedikit alasan untuk setidaknya menahannya, aku berpikir dengan keras, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang kamar ibuku yang kini menjadi kamarku. Dengan segera aku berkata, "Meski aku tidak tahu. Tapi, mungkin catatan yang ditinggalkan ibuku bisa membantumu. Jadi… kumohon… tinggallah lebih lama lagi…" ujarku dengan memohon kepadanya pada bagian akhir.

Len melihat ke arahku dengan heran, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk pergi?" tanyanya dengan heran.

Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa Len harus tinggal disini dalam waktu lebih lama lagi. Aku melihat ke arah Len yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam dan menusuk.

Aku tidak memiliki alasan lain selain pikiranku itu, tapi, aku harus mengatakannya, kalau tidak mungkin semuanya akan terlambat. Aku membulatkan tekadku dan berkata, "Karena kau harus disini lebih lama lagi. Aku merasakan hal itu dengan intuisiku, tapi apa yang kukatakan tadi adalah benar. Ibuku memiliki catatan yang mungkin bisa kau gunakan," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tenang.

Aku menutup mulutku tepat saat aku selesai mengatakannya. Aku tidak boleh egois dan meminta seseorang yang baru kukenal kurang dari satu hari, mengikuti kemauanku. Aku segera mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik, sebelum Len bisa mengatakan apapun.

Aku kemudian berjalan pergi, tapi aku berkata, "L-len boleh tidak melakukannya… kalau sedang terburu-buru," ujarku cepat-cepat. Aku kemudian segera mempercepat langkahku untuk menuju ke tempat dimana udara terasa sangat berat, kuil Magi, karena para Elder ada disana.

"Antara mereka… dan dengan kesehatan para Spirit…" gumamku sambil melangkah menuju ke kuil Magi. Aku harus memilih pihak mana yang harus kubela, apakah mereka atau Spirit yang ada di seluruh dunia ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memilih Spirit yang selalu ada di sampingku apapun yang terjadi. Aku harus melindungi mereka.

* * *

><p>Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat aku memasuki wilayah kuil. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan nafasku menjadi berat. Tempat ini seperti neraka yang nyata bagiku. Aku ingin kembali lagi ke kuil Mana… secepatnya.<p>

Aku memasuki aula yang menjadi tempatku _seharusnya_ bernyanyi pada hari ini, namun kutinggalkan untuk mengejar Len. Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut adalah banyaknya orang yang ada di tempat ini. Semua orang yang tadi ada disini masih tetap ada disini, seperti waktu tidak pernah bergerak di tempat ini.

Padahal aku yakin bahwa aku sudah pergi selama berjam-jam. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak? Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka semua. Semuanya diam dan melihat ke arah tengah aula, dimana aku melihat sebuah cermin besar yang sangat menakutkan. Bukan menakutkan dalam artian bentuknya, tapi cermin itu memancarkan aura iblis.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan telingaku mulai mendengar suara-suara yang tidak akan ingin didengar oleh orang yang masih normal. Aku segera melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, apakah ada benda yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghancurkan benda ini. Tapi, kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk melakukannya dan aku hanya berusaha untuk menjaga kenormalan pikiranku, saat aku mendengar suara.

"Ternyata kau kembali lagi," ujar suara itu dengan nada yang sangat buruk.

Aku melihat ke atas, ke tempat para Elder. Para Elder selain 'dia' melihat kosong ke arah tengah aula, seperti semua orang yang ada disini. Hanya 'dia' yang masih terlihat sadar, tapi aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar sejak tadi?

"Elder Rook…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk bertahan dalam siksaan suara iblis yang keluar masuk kepalaku. Benar, Elder yang tersisa hanyalah Elder Rook dan wajahnya tidak merupakan wajah dari seorang Elder yang akan melindungi orang-orangnya. Wajah dari Elder Rook saat ini adalah perwujudan dari iblis.

Dia tersenyum licik, lalu berkata, "Penyanyi gagal sepertimu tidak akan bisa membangunkan orang-orang ini," ujarnya dengan senyum licik itu.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataan dari Elder yang satu ini saat ini, karena dia memang benar. Aku hanya masih belum bisa… belum.

"Lepaskan mereka semua…" ujarku dengan menutup telingaku, berusaha memblokir apalah itu yang berusaha mengontrol isi kepalaku.

'Dia' hanya tertawa dengan licik. Lalu dengan nada menantang dia berkata, "Apa aku harus melakukannya? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja sendiri?" ujarnya dengan nada itu tadi.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, meski kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku harus percaya, percaya bahwa kini aku tidak sendirian. Aku adalah seorang Mana, dan kemanapun seorang Mana pergi, akan selalu ada kawan bersamanya. Aku harus percaya, percaya bahwa Luna ada di sampingku saat ini.

"Ucapkan permainanmu," ujarku dengan nada tegas kepada orang itu.

Dia terlihat terkejut bahwa aku bisa berdiri. Seperti yang kuduga, orang ini adalah yang melakukan semua ini pada penduduk Rosella, orang-orang yang memiliki rumah yang sama denganku. Dengan licik dia berkata, "Coba bangunkan saja mereka dalam 2 hari. Aku tidak menerima ikut campur dari pihak lain kecuali orang dalam Rosella," ujarnya.

Aku memikirkan tawarannya sedikit. Aku tidak boleh membawa Len ke dalam sini, dia tidak berasal dari sini. Len masih memiliki hal yang harus dia lakukan, dia harus menemukan seseorang yang penting baginya. Len harus menemukan Mana Clan, aku tidak boleh merepotkannya.

Aku mengingat perkataan Len yang menawarkan bantuannya meski tanpa kuminta saat dia hendak pergi tadi. Maaf Len, aku harap kau tidak akan tahu bahwa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini. Kau harus mundur dari masalah ini, aku berharap kau sehat-sehat saja dalam perjalananmu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Pada waktu yang sama seperti sekarang, aku akan kembali kemari dan membebaskan semuanya," ujarku dengan tenang dan berbalik meninggalkan aula.

Saat aku sampai di pintu aula, aku mendengar suara dari dia lagi, dia berkata, "Aku akan menunggu saat dimana kau akan menyerah dalam kegelapan," ujarnya.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan pergi. Tapi saat aku berjalan untuk pergi menuju kamarku, entah ini sial atau apa, ternyata ada seseorang yang lain yang bersama denganku dan dia kini ada di hadapanku. Aku bersyukur itu bukanlah Len, tapi wajahnya benar-benar familier bagiku, hingga membuatku tidak mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Aku juga merasakan anting-anting Guardian yang kupasang berdenting, seakan menemukan pasangannya.

"Lama tidak jumpa Miku," ujarnya dengan tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku tidak akan melupakan wajahnya meski hanya sebentar. Kami bagaikan refleksi cermin dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Rambutku yang berwarna tealatte panjang hingga mencapai mata kakiku, berkebalikan dengan rambutnya yang hanya seleher. Senyumnya sangatlah cerah dan ceria, bagaikan matahari. Dulu kami selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan, hingga dia mulai mendalami seni berpedang dan aku belajar menyanyi.

Anting-anting Guardianku berdenting lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku bisa merasakan pasangan dari anting-anting ini berada di hadapanku. Tidak mungkin bukan… bahwa orang yang ada di hadapanku ini merupakan orang itu bukan? Kumohon, Mana, jangan bawa orang yang kusayangi ke dalam duniaku yang kelam ini. Tidak dia dengan senyum mataharinya.

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan senyum miris, sepertinya sadar bahwa aku memandanginya dengan terkejut bercampur dengan rasa takut. Dia kemudian menyibakkan telinga kanannya, dan menampakkan tindikan pada telinganya yang merupakan sebuah anting untuk Knight. Anting-anting milikku memakai batu Fluorite dengan warna hijau keunguan. Anting miliknya juga memiliki batu yang sama dengan warna yang sama. Aku tidak bisa melupakan resonansi yang dibuat oleh antingku pada antingnya.

Tidak mungkin… bukan…

"Mikuo… jangan bilang kalau kau…" ujarku dengan khawatir dan takut. Aku tidak ingin ini nyata. Aku tidak mau apa yang terjadi sekarang ini nyata.

Mikuo melemparkan senyuman miris itu tadi dan berkata, "Maaf Miku… tapi ini adalah takdir yang membawaku untuk melindungimu sebagai seorang Knight kepada Guardian. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Miles de Senex Fluorite Vocis, Mikuo. Dan kau tahu kelanjutannya bukan Miku? Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu bukan? Kita punya seorang Elder yang harus dibenarkan," ujar Mikuo dengan nada yang berubah menjadi serius.

Aku merasa sedih, tapi ini merupakan takdir. Aku tidak ingin mengikat Mikuo menjadi Guardian-ku. Tidak. Pernah. Sekalipun. Aku ingin Mikuo menjadi burung bebas yang terbang di angkasa, sehingga aku bisa melihatnya.

"Iya, kau benar. Dan aku ingin mengetahui apa semua orang kecuali yang ada di dalam sudah meninggalkan tempat ini. Mikuo, apa kau bisa membantuku?" ujarku dengan pelan. Aku berharap Mikuo setuju untuk membantuku. Sekarang hanya kami, yang bisa mengembalikan Rosella.

Mikuo tersenyum dan itu membuatku tersenyum dan percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan setengah bercanda dia berkata, "Tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu. Kita ini teman bukan? Jika ada temanku yang kesulitan, maka sudah jadi kewajibanku membantu mereka," ujar Mikuo dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya melepaskan tawa kecil dan berkata, "Ahaha, benar juga. Jadi, Mikuo akan bantu bukan?" ujarku dengan memastikan sekali lagi.

Mikuo hanya mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan mantra yang digunakan untuk mengikrarkan hubungan Knight-Guardian di antara dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan.

"_Sit tibi sanguis meus. Esto mihi in vos,_" ujarku dengan berbisik. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Mana kami yang dibagi-bagi. Aku akan menyerahkan setengah nyawaku pada Mikuo dengan ini.

"_Ego tuum virtus. Liceat cernitis oculis vestris. Liceat esse illic,_" jawab Mikuo. Dengan ini ritual pengikatan sumpah Knight dan Guardian selesai. Sekarang kami harus selalu bahu membahu membantu satu sama lain, sama seperti dulu. (**A/N: Arti perkataannya sama dengan yg di chapter 1 yg bagian (1) dan (2) jadi gak bakalan ditambahkan di note paling bawah**)

Aku dan Mikuo saling pandang. Bersumpah untuk yang pertama kalinya, bahwa kami akan mengembalikan orang-orang Rosella kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, saat aku mencapai perbatasan bagian selatan dari Rosella dengan Mt. Tur, hendak melanjutkan pencarianku akan Mana Clan. Aku teringat perkataan Miku tadi sebelum aku pergi tentang menahanku. Dan anehnya, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak boleh memalingkan punggungku dari tempat itu sekarang.<p>

Aku berbalik dan merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarkan pesan Rin yang dia berikan padaku tadi. Aku harus menyelamatkan Miku… meski aku tidak tahu entah dari siapa atau apa.

Aku segera berlari kembali menuju ke kota Rosella, saat aku melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala yang sangat mencolok dibandingkan warna rambut orang biasa, sedang berdiri di pintu masuk kota dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Akane Rui, Rui de Florist. Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda dari Akane yang kukenal berasal darinya dan lagi, kenapa dia berada disana? Siapa yang sedang ditunggunya?

"Akane!" spontan saja aku memanggilnya. Dia menaikkan wajahnya dan memberiku senyum yang sangat misterius. Dia terlihat menungguku dan dia terlihat… berbeda. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kini sedang terjadi.

"Senang sekali melihatmu kembali lagi ke kota ini,"

* * *

><p>Mwahaha. Ini adalah chapter yang akan membuka koneksi antara Len dengan musuhnya mendatang. Yah, segini saja dari Rina, semoga kalian suka saja! Jangan lupa RnR~ ah, iya, Rina udah ada sedikit bayangan tentang chapter selanjutnya. Karena chapter selanjutnya akan lebih banyak Fight dan Magic~ jangan khawatir, Rina bakal pake bahasa Inggris dan tidak Latin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 : Luna The Spirit of Beautiful Moon (part 1)<strong>

_**"Ah, sepertinya kau datang pada saat yang tepat,"**_

_**"Untukmu saat ini… sepertinya bunga Canterburry Bell akan cocok untukmu…"**_

_**"Kenapa kau kembali?"**_

_**"Untuk apa… kalian melindungiku?"**_

_**"Rencana ini berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"**_


	6. 04,5 : And The Story Began

Rina buka kartu sedikit pada chapter ini. Nah, karena ini bukan chapter sebenarnya, ini Rina sebut sebagai chapter 4.5 (karena titik gak bisa masuk, Rina sebut 4 poin 5) tapi ntar ja ya~

Oke, seperti biasa **Disclaimer dibaca di chapter sebelumnya** dan selamat berpikir ria~ emm, silahkan pikirkan sendiri ini POV siapa… dan mungkin ini bisa terjadi di chapter2 jauuuuuuuuuuh setelah ini.

* * *

><p>Aku memainkan kalung yang kudapatkan dari Ibuku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-9. Kalung ini merupakan kalung yang terbuat dari Rainbow Crystal, konon akan membawakan kebahagiaan pada orang yang memakainya. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak terlalu percaya akan mitos seperti itu, apalagi di saat-saat krisis saat ini.<p>

Aku melihat kuil yang merupakan pemandangan sehari-hariku semenjak aku dipindahkan kemari. Aku disini karena aku harus mulai berdo'a, sebelum aku bisa benar-benar menggantikannya. Banyak yang melindungiku dari dunia luar di dalam sini, sehingga aku hanya harus memikirkan tentang tugasku. Yah… bukan berarti aku melakukan ini semua 100% karena tugas sih…

"Aku berharap orang itu akan menghiburku sedikit…" gumamku entah pada siapa. Kini aku sedang berlutut di hadapan altar setelah menyelesaikan do'a sesi pagi. Aku beristirahat sedikit untuk meringankan pikiranku.

Aku masih ingat sekali… apa yang terjadi tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan orang itu… dia sungguh orang yang baik… cukup baik untuk membuatku ingin mendo'akan keberhasilan mereka dan mempercayai manusia…

Beberapa hari yang lalu… kalau tidak salah pada Mana Holy Day, ada sekelompok orang dengan penampilan sebagai pengelana mendatangi Elder dari desa kami. Aku mengira… dia terlihat keren. Dia mendatangi desa ini bersama dengan empat orang yang tidak kukenal dengan jelas. Yang jelas ada dua wanita disana. Yang satu adalah seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek dengan warna brunette. Dan gadis yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang dengan warna hijau tealatte yang diikat seperti gaya pigtail di bawah dan ditali dengan menggunakan pita putih bersih.

Aku mengingat bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang tampak gagah dengan rambut berwarna biru tua dan seorang lagi lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu. Laki-laki ungu itu terlihat seperti wanita, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia bukanlah wanita, karena matanya yang berwarna ungu venom, yang sedikit menakutkan, memancarkan tatapan tajam khas seorang lelaki. Tapi, berbeda dengan laki-laki ungu itu, pria biru itu tampak lebih santai.

Saat itu, karena iseng, aku mengintip pembicaraan mereka dengan Elder. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi mereka menyebutkan tentang "Mana", "Mana Tree" dan juga "Sword of Mana", serta sesuatu yang sepertinya merupakan orang jahat yang hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan kekuatan tiga hal itu.

Aku menyimpulkan, mereka ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang melanda dunia ini dan meminta Elder untuk membantu mereka. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan Elder dan aku yakin Elder tahu bahwa aku menguping. Tapi, Elder tetap diam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang di hadapannya.

"_Kami akan membantu kalian… tapi, untuk mendapatkan apa yang sedang kalian cari, kalian membutuhkan penjaganya, masuklah…_" ujar Elder saat itu dengan nada kakek-kakek. Dia kemudian melihat ke arahku dan aku tahu bahwa dia menyebutkan aku.

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah, tapi aku masih bisa tetap tenang karena aku tahu bahwa Elder mengetahui bahwa aku menguping. Aku berjalan memasuki rumah Elder dan melihat ke arah petualang yang memasuki desa dari Clan kami. Aku cukup heran, bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahui keberadaan Clan ini? Padahal tempat ini sangat tersembunyi.

"_Anda memanggil saya Elder?_" tanyaku saat itu dengan memandang Elder dengan tegas. Aku tahu bahwa dari nada bicaranya tadi, Elder memintaku untuk membawa mereka. Tapi, aku harus bertanya tentang itu lagi, agar aku benar-benar yakin dengan telingaku.

"_Benar sekali. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu secara detail apa yang kumaksud. Bawa orang-orang ini kesana,_" ujar Elder saat itu dengan nada memerintah.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan hormat dan menghadap ke arah para pengelana itu. Aku melihat mereka sekali lagi, sebelum berkata, "_Hanya anda berlima saja?_" tanyaku saat itu dengan sedikit heran, salah **sangat **heran. Aku terbiasa melihat lebih banyak orang untuk melakukan 'ini'.

Mereka terlihat heran dengan perkataanku. Elder kemudian berbicara menggantikanku, "_Maafkan mulutnya yang sedikit pedas. Tapi, dia adalah calon selanjutnya dan kami hendak melakukannya secepatnya. Meski masih muda, seperti yang anda sekalian lihat, dia tahu betul jalan-jalan di Kuil Mana. Saya juga meminta tolong anda sekalian untuk membawanya ke altar. Waktunya sudah dekat untuk menggantikan,_" ujar Elder saat itu.

Aku membungkukkan badanku dan aku bisa mendengar pikiran mereka. Intinya mereka mengatakan bahwa aku ini masih sangat muda dan kecil. Oke, kuakui aku kecil, tapi itu hanya karena aku adalah seorang anak-anak umur 9 tahun.

Dalam hati aku mengutuk, "_Mereka bilang aku muda, padahal mereka sendiri juga muda,_" pikirku saat itu dengan sedikit marah di dalam hati. Kalau aku memikirkan sekarang, aku tidak terlalu sebal pada mereka.

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan setelah itu, tapi aku segera bergerak seperti seorang pemandu dan saat itu berkata, "_Perjalanan ini akan sangat melelahkan dan menguras tenaga kalian. Aku akan berjalan di depan terlebih dahulu dan kalian hanya perlu berusaha untuk dekat denganku dan bertahan hidup, atau kalian kujamin akan tersesat dan tidak diketahui kabarnya. Temui aku di gerbang Utara jika kalian sudah siap. Aku akan menunggu saat Undine dan Jinn mulai bernyanyi selama 5 menit dan pada saat Salamander dan Gnome mulai marah selama 5 menit pula. Jika kalian datang lebih cepat aku pergi, jika kalian datang lebih lambat akan kulaporkan ke Elder bahwa kalian gagal, aku akan melakukannya pada hari ini dan besok,_"

Dan lalu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka membiarkan mereka memikirkan apa maksud perkataanku. Saat itu aku kembali ke pondokku dan mempersiapkan perjalan yang harus kulakukan. Banyak orang yang gugur dalam tes ini, apa mereka juga akan gagal ya…

Aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu sebentar dan justru heran pada Elder. Kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk mengantar mereka saat itu? Aku tahu bahwa aku harus ke tempat ini, tapi, tanpa bantuan mereka aku bisa menemukan jalanku kemari. Karena aku adalah 'pengganti' dan 'yang ada disana' sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk dilukai.

"_Mungkin orang tua itu ingin melihat kemampuan orang-orang itu,_" pikirku saat itu.

* * *

><p>Aku menunggu pada saat dimana Undine dan Jinn bernyanyi, tapi mereka tidak datang saat aku menunggu, sehingga aku segera pulang ke rumah. Mereka gagal pada kesempatan yang pertama.<p>

Aku mulai sedikit pesimis, dan melihat jam kembali sambil membaca pelajaranku sebagai 'pengganti'. Namun karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan berbincang-bincang dengan Spirit dan terkadang Fairy atau Peri yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke tempatku. Mereka terlihat lelah seperti kehabisan tenaga karena disedot kekuatannya. Aku mengira mereka lelah karena orang jahat itu tidak pernah berhenti membuat mereka lelah.

Tanpa sadar saat itu aku berbicara, "_Aku akan melindungi kalian setelah aku menjadi pengganti yang sah. Akan kuhukum orang itu, lihat saja!_"

Tapi yang mengejutkanku adalah tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku tepat setelah aku berkata itu. Spontan aku berteriak karena kaget dan karena Spirit dan Peri sangat menyayangiku… sebut saja orang yang mengagetkanku itu… jadi babak belur.

Saat dia jatuh aku memperhatikannya dan menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang tadi, selain yang biru dan ungu. Err… siapa ya namanya? Apa aku sudah berkenalan dengan orang-orang itu sebelumnya ya? Eh, apa mereka bahkan sudah tahu namaku? Saat aku masih sibuk berpikir, aku mendengar suara dari orang itu.

"_Kau berbicara dengan siapa?_" ujarnya dengan lembut. Aneh, jatuh begitu masih sempat bersikap baik kepada orang…

Aku melihatnya dengan heran, dan aku baru ingat bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat. Aku menariknya untuk berdiri, dan menyuruhnya duduk. Aku segera berjalan kebelakangnya dan menutup matanya. Dia terlihat kaget tapi kupukul kepalanya, agar dia diam. Dia sepertinya paham, dan diam. Aku kemudian mengucapkan mantra untuk membuat orang ini bisa melihat apa yang kulihat. Aku hanya membisikkannya sebentar, baru setelah itu aku membuka matanya.

"_Kau sudah bisa melihat?_" ujarku saat itu dengan menyentuh dan membiarkan beberapa peri duduk di pundakku. Mereka terlihat senang berada disana.

Dia terdiam dan melihat pundakku dengan mata terbuka lebar dan tidak berkedip. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan dia terlihat sangat kagum, entah padaku atau pada para Peri dan Spirit ini, atau kedua-duanya. Bakat untuk melihat Peri dan Spirit sejak lahir merupakan bakat yang amat sangat jarang bahkan di kalangan Clan-ku sendiri.

Dia hanya terduduk diam dan sepertinya lebih tertarik mendengarku berbincang-bincang dengan para Spirit dan Peri, dibandingkan melakukannya sendiri. Aku merasa keheningan antar manusia seperti ini tidak terlalu enak, sehingga aku memecahnya. Saat itu aku bertanya, "_Kalian belum menemukan jawaban dari pernyataanku tadi?_" tanyaku saat itu.

Dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum, menyadari bahwa aku ada disini. Aku tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa berbohong tepat saat dia memperlihatkan senyumnya itu. Lalu dengan santai dia saat itu berkata, "_Kami mempersiapkan alat-alat yang sepertinya akan dibutuhkan. Maaf membuatmu menunggu saat Undine dan Jinn bernyanyi. Tapi kami pasti datang pada saat Salamander dan Gnome marah nanti. Lalu, setelah itu kami akan mengantarmu dan menerima benda yang kami cari dan mengalahkan orang itu,_" ujarnya dengan tenang tapi terdengar bersemangat.

Entah kenapa… aku seperti merasakan energi positif yang keluar dari tubuhnya sedikit. Saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan mimpi tingkat tingginya.

"_Tapi menurutku… kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya semudah itu,_" ujarku saat itu dengan nada yang seperti pesimis, meski sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda.

Dia menjadi terdiam dan aku menutup mulutku. Apakah mulutku yang pedas ini membuatnya sebal? Karena penasaran, saat itu aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia melihat ke langit dengan tatapan yang terlihat aneh, namun sangat penuh kepercayaan diri. Tanpa kusadari… saat itu aku berpikir… bahwa dia terlihat keren…

"_Tidak jika sendirian. Tapi, aku memiliki teman-temanku dan juga orang yang kucintai dan ingin kujaga seumur hidupku bersamaku… bersama, kami pasti bisa melakukannya,_" ujarnya dengan melihat ke arah langit.

_Teman… yah…_

Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar orang mengatakan hal itu. Orang ini… mungkin orang ini dan teman-teman yang dia sebutkan tadi… bisa melakukannya… mungkin.

"_Berjuanglah…_" ujarku padanya saat itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang ini nantinya. Mungkin lebih baik aku membawa semua persiapanku juga nanti… karena mereka pasti akan datang.

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tersenyum lebar dan tampak sangat bahagia entah karena alasan apa. Dia kemudian berkata, "_Aku juga akan membantu janjimu pada para Spirit dan Peri yang kau katakan tadi. Kau tenanglah disini,_" ujarnya dengan senyum. Dia rupanya mendengarku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah Spirit dan Peri, meminta persetujuan mereka. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan aku segera berkata, "_Tolong ya… tapi, jangan lupa untuk muncul nanti,_" ujarku dengan menghela nafas panjang. Entah karena lega atau sifat pesimisku keluar lagi.

Dia tersenyum lagi, dan aku senang akan senyumannya itu. Orang ini… benar-benar positif.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Aku melihat punggungnya yang lebar, dan tepat saat dia akan berbelok ke salah satu belokan, dia berbalik dan berkata, "_Nanti kami akan datang. Akan kupastikan kami datang,_" ujarnya lalu menghilang.

Aku tahu bahwa dia berkata benar… dan benar saja dia dan teman-temannya datang pada saat yang kami janjikan selanjutnya. Dia dan teman-temannya datang tepat saat aku sampai disana, dan mereka terlihat siap. Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan berkata, "_Mari kita berangkat,_"

Mereka semua memberikanku senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat. Aku yakin akan satu hal, dan mengetahui satu hal. Dunia akan baik-baik saja… karena semua yang tinggal disana memiliki senyum seindah itu. Mereka pasti bisa melakukannya… dunia pasti bisa melakukannya…

"_AYO KITA SELAMATKAN DUNIA!_" ujar orang yang memberitahuku bahwa mereka pasti bisa melakukannya, jika mereka melakukannya bersama. Ya, mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi... apakah mereka bisa menyelamatkan dunia dariku, ya?

* * *

><p>Aku melihat ke sekeliling saat tiba-tiba Wisp datang mengunjungiku. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan terburu-buru. Aku segera melihatnya dengan heran, dan sepertinya Wisp mengerti maksudku. Dia membuka mulutnya dan aku mendengar suara dari Elder dan Ibu.<p>

[…Ibu mohon… selamatkan dirimu…] mula-mula adalah suara Ibu. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan suara Elder yang terlihat kehilangan harapan.

[…ta… kehabisan waktu… cepat lakukan ritualnya,…]

Suara Elder dan Ibu terdengar putus-putus. Namun aku mendengar suara sesuatu terbakar dengan keras di belakangnya. Aku mengetahui suara itu sebagai sesuatu yang buruk, karena itu berarti tempat ini ketahuan. Tapi… bagaimana bisa?

Aku mengingat senyum mereka dan keinginanku untuk melindungi dunia ini juga. Aku segera melupakan kecurigaanku dan fokus untuk kembali berdo'a. Demi semua orang yang merelakan nyawa demi menjagaku, aku harus melakukan tugasku.

Aku membuka pakaian yang kupakai dan merendam tubuhku pada air Mana, tempat dimana ritual terakhir dilaksanakan. Aku berdo'a dan berharap agar aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melindungi semuanya. Meminta agar 'dia' tidur dan membuatku menggantikannya. Dia sudah tersiksa terlalu lama.

Sebuah gerbang penuh dengan cahaya muncul di hadapanku, menurutku sih, lebih mirip dengan robekan dunia dimensi yang sangat besar dan mampu mengeluarkan cahaya. Aku melihat ke arah itu, lalu ke belakang. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi, kini aku hanya bisa menyerahkannya pada mereka saja. Sebelum aku memasukinya, aku melihat ke belakang, tempat yang tidak bisa kukunjungi lagi.

Aku menutup mataku sebentar dan mengatakan do'aku yang terakhir untuk dunia ini, dan juga harapanku untuk mereka.

"Semoga kalian bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan… di dunia ini… karena aku akan menerima semuanya…"

* * *

><p>Oke, kira-kira ini siapa ya? Udah deh, segini saja. Ntar aku samperin beneran di chapter 5 yang sebenarnya. Jangan lupa Review~ yang benar ntar dapat piring cantik dan dapat Spoiler untuk Arc selanjutnya~<p> 


	7. 05 : Salamender and Undine

**Disclaimer: Jelas-jelas Vocaloid tidak milik Rina…**

**Oke, mmm, sekarang sampe mana ya ini? Oh, ya, udah sampe saatny. Oke, gak usah panjang-panjang sambutan na, selamat membaca dan yg kena April Mop duluan ini udah update yang asli! Oh, ya, dan jangan lupa untuk **_**RnR**_**. **_**Semakin lesu Review, semakin lama waktu yang dibuthkan untuk update cerita~**_

**P.S.: Anyway, Rina gak make judul yg ditulis pada preview, karena ada sedikit alasan dan ketidakcocokan sama isi nie chapter~ dan kebetulan gak jadi Luna, tapi yg lain dulu**

* * *

><p>"<em>Senang sekali melihatmu kembali lagi ke kota ini,"<em>

"_Akane?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pada Akane yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh, tidak, lebih tepatnya dingin.<p>

Dia melihatku tajam, lalu berkata, "Karena kau datang pada saat yang tepat…" ujar Akane dengan pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Apa-"

"Ikuti aku," ujar Akane dengan memotong pertanyaanku padanya. Dia kini berbalik dan memunggungiku, sementara dia mulai berjalan memasuki kota.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan mengapa ini terjadi, tapi secara alami aku mengikuti langkah kaki Akane yang memasuki kota. Aku tahu bahwa aku harus mengikutinya sekarang…

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa aura festival yang tadinya menyeliputi tempat ini menghilang sama sekali. Tidak ada seorang pun di jalanan, seakan-akan tempat ini sudah dibuang oleh orang-orang yang ada di sini.

"Dimana semua orang?" tanyaku pada Akane yang terus memandu jalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun. Dia juga aneh, Akane yang tadi kutemui sangatlah ceria dan dia juga pengertian, tapi sekarang dia sangatlah dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Akane menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga aku spontan berhenti. Aku melihat ke sekeliling karena Akane tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, di tempat ini terdapat air mancur yang entah kenapa airnya berhenti, meski masih ada air di kolamnya. Disini jalan terbagi menjadi 3, sehingga jika dihitung dengan jalan yang kulalui, tempat ini menyambungkan 4 jalan.

"Dulu… tidak pernah ada festival disini… karena setiap hari adalah festival bagi penduduk Rosella… tempat ini selalu dipenuhi orang-orang yang menyanyi, menari, dan bergembira," ujar Akane dengan melihat ke depan, tanpa berpikir untuk melihat ke arahku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, aku tak bisa membayangkan bahwa setiap harinya, mereka melakukan festival seperti hari ini.

"Tapi… semua itu berubah… semenjak kami kehilangan nona Miko dan Elder Rook diangkat menjadi seorang Elder…" lanjut Akane masih tanpa melihatku. (**nahan diri biar gak nulis "…saat negara api menyerang…"**)

Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku harus mengetahui hal ini, di saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Rosella.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan berhati-hati.

Akane berbalik melihat ke arahku, dan di hadapan mataku, rambutnya yang sangat panjang itu menjadi memendek. Matanya yang berwarna Ruby perlahan-lahan menjadi berubah warna menjadi coklat Almond. Pakaian Florist miliknya juga berubah menjadi sebuah dress berwarna kemerahan dengan banyak sekali renda, dimana memiliki lengan pendek yang terbuat dari bahan yang melekat pada lengannya, sehingga membentuk lengannya yang sedikit kurus itu. Rambutnya kini berubah menjadi hanya sepinggang, dan dia mengikatnya sebagian kecil rambutnya ke samping kiri dengan menggunakan kuncir bola-bola berwarna merah.

"Semuanya seperti yang kau lihat saat ini… tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang pasti setiap harinya. Rosella telah berubah…" ujarnya sebelum matanya berubah menjadi kosong.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku melihat perubahan itu. Dia tampak seperti orang yang sangat berbeda. Matanya yang memandangku juga, setelah berbicara seperti itu menjadi, tampak kosong.

"_Perkenalkan aku adalah Host dari Salamender, Akane Rui,_" tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan suara Akane yang familier di dalam kepalaku.

Aku melihatnya dengan heran, padahal kami berhadapan, tapi kami tidak saling berbicara langsung. Meski kenyataan bahwa dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Spirit menjelaskan semuanya.

Tapi, tetap saja, Spirit tidak akan berusaha untuk berhubungan dengan manusia tanpa ada suatu keadaan yang khusus. Jadi aku bertanya, "Kenapa kau berada disini, Aka- Salamender?" tanyaku.

"_Memanggil Akane, ataupun Rui tidak apa-apa… aku kesini karena Undine atas inisiatifku sendiri…_" jawabnya dengan perlahan di dalam pikiranku. Dia terdengar dan juga tampak sangat khawatir, meski wajahnya yang dingin itu masih tetap seperti itu.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku lagi, dia menyebutkan nama dari spirit Air, Undine, memang apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku, Akane berkata, "_Undine sangatlah aneh, jadi aku datang untuk menyelidiki… tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan melibatkan seorang Knight juga. Aku tahu bahwa aku akan melibatkan seorang Guardian dan Knight dari Rosella tapi aku tidak tahu akan mendapatkan tambahan,_" ujar Akane dengan mencengkram lengannya, dia tampak terusik dengan pikirannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar… hal-hal ini terlalu banyak untukku sedikit. Jadi, apa hubungan antara Undine dengan Rosella? Jelaskan itu terlebih dahulu," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menghentikan perkataan Akane dan meminta sedikit kejelasan dari situasinya.

"_Rosella… adalah rumah dari Undine…jadi jika ada yang terjadi di Rosella maka Undine akan mendapatkan efek sampingnya pula. Sebelum aku sadar, keanehan ini dirasakan oleh Luna, dia meminta bantuanku. Kekuatan kami terbatas sekarang, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan cukup untuk membantu saudaraku yang lain,_" jelasnya sambil melihatku dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Oke, aku mengerti sedikit tentang penjelasannya. Jadi, jika aku mengetahui bahwa Spirit disini sedang dalam masalah, aku harus membantu mereka… dan sepertinya Spirit juga mengetahui tentang Mana clan. Aku bisa bertanya pada mereka nanti.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanyaku pada Akane yang tampaknya menungguku bertanya.

"_Seseorang menyandera seluruh penduduk Rosella, kuduga merupakan Elder Rook, tapi aku tidak punya bukti yang kuat. Untuk sementara ini, aku berniat untuk mengunjungi Undine di rumahnya, tapi…_" dia menghentikan perkataannya dan melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia sedang kesulitan.

Seperti kata Mikuo, dikarenakan turunnya orang-orang yang mempercayai Mana, kekuatan Spirit tidak sekuat dulu. Untuk memiliki wujud manusia seperti ini tampak sangat sulit bahkan bagi Akane yang masih cukup kuat untuk mengurusi saudaranya. Belum lagi, sikap Undine yang dia bilang sedikit tidak normal, memungkinkan bahwa akan ada berbagai macam rintangan untuk mencapai Undine sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak akan kaget jika ada yang menghadang jalan kami.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan membantumu mencapai tempat Undine," ujarku sambil melihatnya.

Akane tampak senang dengan perkataanku, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "_Undine tidak tinggal di sisi ini. Dia tinggal di sisi yang lain, di dimensi yang sama dengan Mana. Jika kau menggandengku, aku bisa membawamu kesana juga,_" ujar Akane sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku bisa melihat tangannya sudah sedikit transparan, sepertinya dia tidak bisa tinggal di Solum cukup lama.

"Apakah ini akan menjadi perjalanan satu arah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran. Melihat tangannya yang seperti itu, aku sedikit sangsi dia mampu mengembalikan aku dan dia kesini lagi dalam keadaan utuh.

Akane tampak terkejut lalu dia berkata, "_Jika kita gagal iya, aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali ke Solum dan harus tinggal di Seirei. Tapi meski begitu, kau tidak akan bertahan lama juga,_" ujar Akane dengan wajah tenang.

Dia tampak tenang meski hal yang dia katakan merupakan sesuatu yang melibatkan nyawa seseorang. Yah, mungkin itu memang sifat dasar dari Salamender sendiri yang terkenal selalu ambil resiko.

Aku menerima uluran tangan Akane, dan Akane dengan cepat berjalan mendekat ke arahku, hingga sedikit terlalu dekat. Wajah kami hanya tinggal beberapa inchi saja dan aku bisa melihat bola mata Akane yang memandangiku. Aku merasa posisi ini sedikit tidak mengenakkan.

"_Ayo kita pergi…_" ujar Akane yang kemudian mencium… pipiku. Kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa kontak fisik adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan untuk melakukan sihir perpindahan 2 orang atau lebih, aku pasti segera mendorong Akane jauh-jauh.

Tepat saat Akane mencium pipiku, sekelilingku mulai ditutupi oleh api berwarna oranye yang memiliki campuran berwarna merah. Aku melihat sekeliling dengan takjub, karena dari dalam api ini, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di luar dan tidak merasakan panasnya api. Sementara Akane di hadapanku menutup matanya seperti berusaha untuk fokus dalam apapun itu yang dia lakukan.

"_Knight… pejamkan matamu, aku akan mengubah sosokku menjadi wujud Spirit,_" ujar Akane dengan perlahan.

"E,eh… baiklah…" jawabku sambil melaksanakan perintahnya. Aku menutup mataku dan tidak berniat untuk mengintip. Sepertinya perubahan ini membuat Spirit yang ada di hadapanku malu, sehingga dia tidak ingin aku melihat.

Setelah aku menutup mataku, aku mendengar suara dari Akane lagi yang berkata.

"_Oinaru Seirei Salamender no namo no to ni, seirei no tobira wo hirake!_" **(1)** ujar Salamender dengan nada memerintah, seperti memerintah sesuatu.

Setelah Akane menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku merasakan tubuhku seperti diangkat, dan terasa sangat ringan. Karena sedikit merasa khawatir, aku menggenggam erat tangan Akane, agar aku tidak kehilangan jejak dari pemanduku.

Aku mendengar banyak sekali suara yang memasuki kepalaku, selama aku melayang. Suara ini seperti suara orang-orang, tapi mereka terdengar seperti sedang merasa tersiksa. Aku membuka sebelah mataku untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi pada sekitar kami.

Di sekitarku masih diliputi api, tapi perlahan api itu berubah menjadi kebiruan. Di dinding api, banyak sekali bayangan dari orang-orang yang menangis dan juga tersiksa, hingga rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku melihat lebih banyak lagi, namun merasakan kejanggalan dari setiap gambar, dan kuberitahu gambar disini ada ratusan.

Keganjalan itu adalah, semua gambar memiliki latar belakang yang sama, yaitu kuil Magi. Aku jadi berpikir… apakah ini pikiran dari orang-orang yang disekap di kuil? Kalaupun iya, apa yang membuat mereka terperangkap?

Saat aku masih sibuk berpikir dan menganalisa gambar yang muncul di sekelilingku, aku merasa tubuhku tidak lagi seringan sebelumnya, dan aku menginjak sesuatu yang cukup _solid_ untuk dijadikan pijakan kaki. Tak lama kemudian lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh Akane.

"_Knight… kita sudah sampai…_" ujar Akane.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat bahwa dia sudah berubah dari atas hingga ke bawah. Entah kenapa penampilannya membuatku teringat akan Sir Kaito yang mengajarkan cara berpedang kepadaku. Dan kutekankan bahwa Akane tidak lagi seorang cewek, melainkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang memakai semacam _armor _namun yang tampak ringan serta di sarungnya terdapat sebilah pedang dengan gagang berwarna merah dengan warna permata merah pula. Rambutnya yang tadinya sudah bertambah pendek menjadi makin pendek lagi. Dan lagi, dia jadi lebih tinggi dariku beberapa inchi.

Dia menguap dengan lebar, seakan baru bangun dari tidur panjang. Aku melihatnya dengan heran, sepertinya Salamender tertukar tubuhnya atau apa… aku tidak bisa membayangkan Akane seperti itu.

"Selamat datang di _Seirei_, dunia para Spirit…" ujarnya dengan benar-benar berbicara.

Aku memasang wajah tidak percaya ke arahnya, dan dia sepertinya tahu aku memina penjelasan. Dia kemudian berkata, "_Seirei_ dan Solum berbeda bagi kami, penghuni _Seirei_. Di _Seirei_ kami memiliki tubuh sendiri yang memiliki kemampuan lebih kuat dan kami berbicara dengan menggunakan mulut. Sementara di Solum, kami harus memiliki _host _terlebih dahulu untuk dirasuki, baru kami bisa meninggalkan _Seirei_ menuju Solum," jelas Salamender dengan santai. Aku bingung harus memanggilnya apa sekarang ini.

"Oh, dan nama lainku selain Salamender adalah Shion Akaito, _Seirei_ dan _Rei_ (**2**) disini sering memanggilku Akaito. _Youkai_ (**3**) dan _Yousei_ (**4**) sedikit tidak menyukai apiku tapi mereka mengetahuiku dengan cukup jelas untuk tidak membuatku jengkel. Kekuatanku akhir-akhir ini juga melemah dan aku lebih sering tinggal di tubuh Akane Rui sebagai _host _dariku di dunia yang satunya. Sudah dulu penjelasannya, jika kau ingin tanya lagi, bilang saja akan kujawab kalau bisa," ujar Shi-Akaito yang melihatku dengan tertawa renyah.

Aku terlalu malas untuk bertanya, dan memilih untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat ini tidak memiliki terlalu banyak cahaya matahari, dan ditutupi dengan kabut tebal. Jarak pandanganku jadi tidak begitu luas karena itu. Aku bisa merasakan tanah yang digenangi air meski hanya sedikit di bawah kakiku. Dan lagi, tempat ini membuatku memiliki perasaan yang buruk.

"Ini tidak terlihat sebagus dari pikiranku…" ujarku dengan singkat. Aku kini memfokuskan pandanganku agar bisa melihat sesuatu di balik kabut ini kalaupun memang ada.

Akaito mengikuti pandanganku sebelum berkata, "Seirei milik Undine dulu terkenal dengan keindahannya dengan berbagai macam mata air yang sangat indah… tapi dikarenakan Undine yang berubah, Seirei miliknya juga berubah mengikuti kondisinya. Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat untuk datang kemari…" jelas Akaito dengan nada serius.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, karena aku merasa ada sedikit yang aneh. Jika dia merupakan Spirit dan bisa keluar masuk Seirei seenaknya, kenapa dia tidak datang lebih awal sebelum ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa masuk?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiranku, Akaito berkata, "Dalam keadaan normal, aku bisa keluar masuk Seirei milik Undine seenaknya, tapi, dalam 6 tahun ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa masuk. Tapi setelah aku menyelidiki kejadian per tahun dengan meminjam tubuh Akane Rui, aku menemukan bahwa pintu Seirei Undine lebih mudah dimasuki pada hari ini. Ah, sebelum kau bertanya, mungkin lebih baik kuberitahu dulu kalau _host _dari Undine memiliki nama Ion Kaiko, jadi dia lebih sering dipanggil dengan Kaiko dibandingkan Undine," ujar Akaito yang sepertinya menambah penjelasan tidak penting.

Aku memutar bola mataku karena sedikit sebal dengan sikap Akaito yang sedikit terlalu menjelaskan. Belum lagi dia berbicara dengan sangat cepat dan itu menyebalkan, mungkin ini yang membuat Salamender dikenal sebagai Spirit yang mudah membuat orang sebal.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Lalu, dimana kita bisa menemukan Undine atau Kaiko ini? Jika benar Akaito pernah kemari, setidaknya kau tahu bentuk tempat ini bukan?" ujarku dengan acuh tak acuh.

Akaito tampak berpikir sejenak, sementara aku meningkatkan penglihatanku akan sekeliling. Aku bisa mendengar bahwa sesuatu bergerak menuju tempat ini, tapi masih cukup jauh jadi kami masih aman. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk menarik Blade yang merupakan senjataku, sementara menunggu penjelasan Akaito.

"Kaiko biasanya tinggal di dalam gua miliknya yang berada di wilayah paling Utara Seirei miliknya ini. Jadi, seandainya kita bergegas pergi, kita harus lewat jalan…" Akaito tampak kebingungan menunjukkan dimana arah Utara dari tempat ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang menunggu instruksi dari Spirit yang satu ini, sementara kini aku yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang berusaha mendekat dan aku yakin apapun itu, merupakan makhluk yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar dan berada di dalam air. Suara dari gerakan yang kudengar tampak terlalu halus untuk ukuran langkah kaki.

"… sana," tepat saat Akaito menunjuk arah, dari sekeliling kami, muncul banyak sekali makhluk yang mirip seperti kadal. Aku bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang memancar dari tubuh mereka.

Aku langsung teringat cerita dari Sir Kaito, dan berteriak, "Akaito, siapkan pedangmu, Lizardmen ini tidak datang kesini untuk membawa kita ke tempat Undine!" ujarku dengan menarik Blade yang sudah kusimpan sedari tadi dan mencengkramnya dengan kedua tangan. Tepat saat itu, beberapa Lizardmen segera melompat ke arah kami, dan aku segera memasang kuda-kuda. Akaito sepertinya tampak tidak siap. Aku tahu aku harus mengandalkan diri sendiri sekarang.

"Haaaah!" ujarku sambil menebas beberapa Lizardmen dalam sekali serang. Lizardmen itu berteriak dengan kesakitan dan mereka segera tergelepar di lumpur atau mungkin tanah, tanpa nyawa. Aku segera melihat ke arah lain dan melihat beberapa Lizardmen yang juga mulai menyerang.

Aku menendang salah satu dari mereka dan dengan cepat kubelah Blade di tanganku menjadi 2 sehingga bisa kupegang di kedua tanganku. Twin Blade ini jauh lebih ringan, meski daya serangnya lebih lemah. Setidaknya benda ini bisa membantuku dalam menghabisi musuh dalam jumlah banyak.

Aku segera menerjang salah satu Lizardmen dan menggunakan salah satu pedangku untuk menebasnya, sementara yang lain kugunakan untuk menebas makhluk yang melompat ke arahku dari belakang.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku bertarung dengan gerombolan monster yang tidak ada habis-habisnya ini. Aku bisa merasakan Akaito yang sudah mencengkram pedangnya membantuku, tapi tetap saja barang-barang ini tidak bisa habis. Mereka selalu datang lagi setiap kali mereka kami bunuh. Jika ini terus berlangsung… aku tak tahu berapa lama aku bisa bertahan.

Aku membunuh satu Lizardmen yang menerjang ke arahku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mantelku sudah terlepas entah kapan dan tanganku penuh dengan luka. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku mengulangi proses membunuh-lalu-datang-lagi ini. Tepat saat aku tidak menyadarinya karena staminaku mulai habis, aku mendengar teriakan Akaito, "LEN, AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!"

Aku segera melihat ke belakang dan mataku spontan terbelalak saat aku melihat seekor Lizardmen dengan pedang besar yang sudah terangkat tinggi ke udara dan bersiap untuk menebasku kapan saja. Aku tidak dalam posisi siap untuk melawan, dan tenagaku sudah sangat menipis.

Apakah ini… akhirku…?

* * *

><p><em>Deg… deg…<em>

"_Debaran ini… Len?"_

* * *

><p>Oke, setelah entah berapa lama, akhirnya Rina update lagi! Yes, semangat buat semua na! Rina akhirnya bisa kembali lagi dari kubur setelah terpuruk UKK! Minna, jangan lupa untuk review~<p>

(**1**): Atas nama Great Spirit Salamender, kuperintahkan pintu Seirei untuk terbuka!

(**2**): Hantu

(**3**): Siluman

(**4**): Sama seperti Fairy, tapi mereka lebih tidak bersahabat


	8. 06 : Light Even in The Darkest Time

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Ya, ya, ya, ya~ kembali lagi bareng Rina di update jamaah yang lumayan banyak nie~ karena kemarin ini gak masuk, jadi Rina masukin ja deh~ moga2 masih betah buat baca fanfic na Rina yg aneh dan menyerempet dengan sangat ini ya~ oke, ketimbang lama2, mending langsung ja deh ke cerita~

Jangan lupa untuk **review** dan menikmati cerita na ya~

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku melihatnya dalam detik-detik terakhir yang mungkin bisa membahayakannya. Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang mungkin akan berhenti tidak lama lagi. Aku takut… aku tidak mau itu terjadi!<p>

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha berdiri dan mendekati 'bulan'. Nafasku serasa berat, dan rasanya kekuatanku mulai tersedot keluar, sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi, aku ingin menyelamatkannya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya mati. Aku akan… melindunginya!

Di bawah kakiku, mulai tergambar lingkaran sihir milikku yang sudah lama tidak pernah kupakai. Cahaya dari lingkaran itu terasa lembut, namun juga menyakitkan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit itu, dan kemudian menutup kedua mataku dengan kedua tangan terjulur ke depan, dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kedua tanganku membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"_In the name of the Tree Spirit, I summon thee,_" ucapku.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menjadi panas dan kakiku serasa diikat dengan beban yang berat. Kesadaranku serasa menipis ketika aku melanjutkan mantraku, "_The Great Spirit of the Light, Wisp, in my name, clear the mist of doubt and shine… through… thee!_" aku bisa merasakan bahwa kesadaranku akan segera menghilang, dan aku bisa merasakan lututku sudah mulai menyerah, setidaknya aku bersyukur bahwa sihirku sudah selesai. Menyadari itu, tubuhku langsung ambruk seketika.

Aku melihat ke atas dan melihat Wisp, melayang-layang di hadapanku dengan cahaya khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kumohon… Len… selamatkan… di…a… dan… pe…dang…nya," ujarku dengan sisa kesadaranku dan sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

_Len… kuharap kau selamat…_

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku merasakan aku akan mati, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang muncul di hadapanku. Karena terlalu terang, aku sedikit menutup mataku, meski aku merasa bahwa cahaya itu terasa sangat familier.<p>

Selama cahaya itu menerangi sekeliling, aku bisa mendengarkan suara dari para monster yang berteriak kesakitan. Saat itu terjadi, aku mendengar suara Akaito yang meneriakkan sihir juga. Saat aku merasa bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, aku membuka mataku, dan melihat bahwa kabutpun juga sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

'Itu tadi… apa?' pikirku seraya melihat sekeliling dan melihat bahwa tidak ada lagi Lizardmen yang menyerang.

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akaito sambil berlari ke arahku, wajahnya tampak khawatir dan kelelahan, mungkin karena sihir yang tadi dia gunakan.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan berusaha mencari cahaya itu tadi. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa cahaya itu tadi adalah cahaya dari The Great Spirit, seperti Akaito. Tapi, kemana perginya?

"Kau mencariku?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang datang dari sampingku.

Spontan, aku dan Akaito melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang gadis, dengan pakaian yang bahu kanannya berada di bagian lengan, sementara bahu kiri seperti baju yang normal. Bajunya memiliki warna hitam dengan simbol-simbol aneh di kainnya. Di bagian lengan bawahnya, terdapat potongan dari baju yang sepertinya merupakan bagian dari bajunya. Dia menggunakan rok berwarna merah muda. Dia menggunakan sepatu bot dengan warna putih dan garis-garis berwarna merah muda pada jahitan dan solnya, di bagian tungkai juga terdapat sabuk yang berwarna merah muda. Kaki kirinya memiliki kaos kaki yang panjang hingga paha, sementara kaki kanannya memiliki kaos kaki yang pendek, hanya mencapai bawah lutut, dengan bagian atasnya memiliki garis-garis berwarna putih. Aku juga bisa melihat sesuatu seperti gelang yang melingkar di paha kanannya. Pada lehernya juga terdapat sebuah _choker _yang memiliki bentuk yang tidak kumengerti, meski tampak seperti simbol cahaya.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih yang menuju ke warna krem, dengan bagian depannya dikepang dan dijepit dengan penjepit warna merah muda. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dengan panjang mencapai bagian pinggangnya. Matanya memiliki warna biru aquamarine yang tampak seperti warna langit yang cerah. Aku kemudian melihat dia menggunakan cincin pada jari telunjuknya yang memiliki inti batu Aquamarine.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, dan untuk Akaito, lagi," ujarnya dengan lembut. Suaranya terasa lembut, seperti cahayanya tadi.

Aku baru menyadari siapa dia, ketika Akaito berkata, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Wisp… atau lebih pas kusebut IA?" ujar Akaito dengan sedikit sinis, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia juga terdengar khawatir.

IA hanya tersenyum sebelum melangkah mendekatiku, dia kemudian berkata, "Jadi, kau adalah Len… apa kau terluka?" ujarnya dengan lembut. Aku baru menyadari bahwa tinggi IA sedikit di bawahku, sehingga dia berbicara dengan mendongak ke atas.

Aku melihat Akaito yang tampak sebal, tapi tidak mengatakannya. IA kemudian berkata, "The Tree Spirit yang mengirimku kemari… Akaito," ujarnya dengan pelan.

Akaito tampak berdecak lidah dan tidak mau berbicara. Sementara aku hanya bisa melihat pada dua spirit ini yang merupakan The Great Spirit. Tapi, jika IA dikirimkan seseorang, seseorang itu pasti sangatlah kuat. Dan lagi, siapa itu The Tree Spirit? Apakah Dryad?

"Ah, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengenalkan diriku padamu dengan benar kan, Len-kun," ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk saat dia berkata, "Namaku adalah IA, The Great Spirit of Light yang sering dikenal sebagai Wisp, sementara beberapa wilayah memanggilku Lumen, tapi selain di beberapa wilayah itu, aku sering dipanggil Wisp. Lalu, berbeda dengan beberapa Spirit lain, aku tidak memiliki _host_ dan juga _Seirei_ sendiri. Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan?" ujarnya dengan perlahan.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku kemudian bertanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan The Tree Spirit yang mengirimmu kemari? Dari apa yang kudengar dari Akaito, bukankah kalian tidak bisa melintasi Seirei dengan bebas sekarang? Dan kau bahkan tidak memiliki Seirei sendiri," ujarku dengan heran.

IA tampak terkejut dan melihat Akaito dengan tatapan menusuk, sementara Akaito hanya melihat ke arah lain dan tertawa. IA hanya menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Seperti yang kukatakan, aku kemari dengan kekuatan The Tree Spirit. The Tree Spirit adalah tempat kami, The Great Spirit berasal. Aku, Wisp, dan juga Shade, The Great Spirit of Darkness, tinggal di dalam The Tree Spirit sebagai pelindungnya. Karena itulah kami tidak memiliki Seirei sendiri, karena kami berada di Seirei yang sama dengan The Tree Spirit," ujar IA dengan perlahan. Saat dia mengatakannya, wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Yang jelas, karena IA sudah ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat Undine sekarang?" ujar Akaito tanpa menunggu IA mengatakan apapun lagi.

IA melihat ke arah Akaito sebelum berkata, "Benar juga. Lagipula aku sudah ada disini, aku jadi ingin memastikan keadaan Undine. Dari yang kudengar dari Luna, dia bersikap aneh," ujar IA sambil berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia senang atas pengalihan pembicaraan itu.

Aku kemudian berkata, "Tapi, dimana Undine tinggal? Meski kabutnya sudah hilang, aku tidak melihat apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk," ujarku dengan melihat sekeliling.

IA hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Akaito bisa mencium baunya. Bukankah begitu A-ka-i-to-ku-n~" ujar IA dengan tertawa dan nada menggoda.

Akaito tampak kesulitan sebelum berkata, "Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anjing pelacak. Karena aku bukan anjing," ujar Akaito dengan sebal.

Aku ikut tertawa bersama IA, dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Seirei milik Undine memiliki banyak sekali sungai dan kami harus melewati banyak sekali dari batu-batu itu. IA tampak tidak terlalu kesulitan dengan melompati batu, tapi Akaito tampak seperti mau muntah melihat air yang mengalir di bawahnya. Mungkin karena dia adalah Api, jadi secara alami dia mual melihat air. Aku sendiri tidak ada masalah dengan melewati air sih. Kami sempat melawan beberapa monster, tapi hanya itu saja masalah yang kami hadapi.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, kami menemukan sebuah air terjun yang sangat tinggi dan sangat deras. Saat kami mendekatinya, Akaito berkata, "Kuil milik Undine berada di belakang air terjun itu. Tapi, omong-omong… apa kalian mencium bau ikan?" ujar Akaito yang wajahnya memucat ketika dia mengatakan bau ikan.

Aku berusaha mencari maksud Akaito, saat IA berkata, "Tuh kan, apa yang kubilang. Akaito, hidungmu itu seperti anjing!" ujar IA dengan bersemangat.

IA kemudian berkata lagi, "Tapi, dibandingkan ikan, aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan manusia disini," ujar IA dengan wajah serius.

"Manusia?" ujarku mengulangi perkataannya. Memang ada kasus khusus manusia bisa memasuki Seirei sepertiku, tapi bagaimana bisa ada yang bisa memasuki Seirei dengan seenaknya?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan manusia. Aku benci bau ikan dengan baunya yang semakin mendekat!" ujar Akaito dengan cemberut. Dia melipat kedua tangannya seakan dia sedang marah.

Mendengar perkataan Akaito, aku menjadi merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dari belakang. Dengan segera aku menarik pedangku dan berbalik ke arah yang dirasakan Akaito. Tepat saat aku melakukannya, sesuatu yang seperti katak dan memiliki sirip ikan melompat keluar.

Spontan, tangan IA bercahaya dan Akaito menarik pedangnya, aku kemudian berkata, "IA, Akaito, kita kedatangan tamu," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum licik.

IA kemudian berkata, "Serahkan yang dibelakang dan support kepadaku, kalian lawanlah sisanya," ujarnya dengan serius.

Akaito kemudian berkata, "Aku memang tidak suka ikan, tapi kalau ini mungkin aku bisa mencoba menghancurkannya," ujar Akaito dengan wajah yang masih sedikit pucat.

Aku kemudian menerjang bagian depan dan mengayunkan pedangku pada beberapa katak atau ikan itu, dan menebasnya satu persatu. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa punggungku terlindungi, karena Akaito menyerang monster-monster itu di sisi yang lain.

Berbeda dengan Lizardmen tadi, benda ini lebih licin dan oke, kuakui, sedikit bau. Tapi setidaknya, setelah beberapa saat lamanya, akhirnya kumpulan ikan ini sudah mulai menghilang. Yang paling bersyukur jelas Akaito, dia tampak membenci ikan atau mungkin katak itu.

"Ukh, setelah ini akan kupastikan aku membersihkan tubuhku hingga baunya menghilang," ujar Akaito dengan wajah jijik.

Aku melihat kearah IA yang menahan tawa sebelum berkata, "Oke, oke, Akaito, sekarang ayo kita memasuki gua Undine dan menyelesaikan masalah ini," ujar IA dengan menahan tawanya sehingga dia tampak tersenyum.

"Benar juga, meski ada gangguan, kita tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja," ujarku dengan melihat ke arah air terjun, saat aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

IA sepertinya menyadari hal yang sama sehingga dia berkata, "Akaito, aku mengerti kalau kuil Undine ada di belakang sana dan sebagainya. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak pernah kesini seumur hidupku, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk masuk?" ujar IA dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada pipinya.

Akaito hanya tertawa dengan gaya seperti bos sebelum berkata, "Di bagian samping air terjun ada bagian yang menjorok ke dalam dan berfungsi sebagai terowongan menuju pintu masuk. Lagipula, pintu masuknya ada di belakang air terjun itu… yah, sedikit memuakkan sih harus basah," ujar Akaito dengan suara yang sedikit pelan ketika menyebutkan bagian terakhirnya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Kalau aku yang dulu, pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa para Great Spirit akan bertindak sekonyol ini. Lagipula, tidak ada dalam didikanku bahwa Great Spirit bisa memiliki wujud manusia, ataupun bisa ditemui. Tapi, sekarang aku berada di dekat dua Great Spirit dan akan menemui yang ketiga.

Ketika kami memasuki gua yang ada di belakang air terjun, aku baru mengingat sesuatu. Sekarang aku berada bersama dua Great Spirit, dan dari yang kuketahui dari cerita Ibu, Mana Clan memiliki tempat yang selalu berpindah-pindah dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Selain itu, Mana Clan semacam memiliki kekuatan tersendiri untuk menyembunyikan pintu masuknya, deskripsi Ibu tentang Mana Clan terdengar sangat mirip dengan Seirei.

"Oh ya, Len-kun, mungkin ini sudah sedikit terlambat, tapi apa kau mengetahui cara bekerja Great Spirit dan Tree Spirit?" ujar IA dengan menaikkan jari telunjuknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata, "Ibuku pernah bilang bahwa Great Spirit memiliki penglihatan di atas dunia kita, atau semacamnya. Selain itu, Great Spirit melahirkan semacam Spirit lain untuk mengawasi dunia… kurang lebih seperti itu. aku cuman penasaran bagaimana kalian mengetahui banyak hal jika kalian selalu tinggal di Seirei," ujarku dengan jujur.

IA tertawa, tapi sebelum dia sempat buka mulut, Akaito sudah menyelanya dengan berkata, "Len, kau tahu bentuk kotak yang dibuka tidak?" ujar Akaito dengan cuek.

IA tampak sebal dan aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat humor Spirit yang cukup aneh. Aku kemudian menjawab, "Benar, ada apa dengan itu?" tanyaku dengan mengiyakan perkataannya.

Akaito kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya dengan, "Itu lho, kau tahu kan kalau ada yang namanya panjang dan juga lebar dalam persegi. Nah, ibaratkan Solum adalah panjang atau lebar. Lalu, kami Spirit di Seirei berada pada tingkat di atasnya, kalian menyebutnya dengan sebutan tinggi. Sementara Tree Spirit adalah pusat dari kubus yang sudah jadi," jelas Akaito sesingkat yang dia bisa.

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha menyimpan penjelasan itu jika suatu waktu nanti aku membutuhkannya. IA kemudian berkata, "Dengan prinsip seperti itu, kami Great Spirit bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Solum, dan Tree Spirit bisa melihat Seirei dan Solum secara bersamaan, itu juga salah satu penyebab bagaimana Tree Spirit bisa mengetahui bahwa kau ada dalam masalah tadi," ujar IA dengan senang, sepertinya dia menikmati ini.

Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh IA, kemudian ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, sehingga aku bertanya, "Aku mengerti soal Seirei dan Solum, tapi aku yakin kalian tadi mengatakan bahwa Tree Spirit melemah. Apa yang terjadi jika pada kasus terburuk Tree Spirit menghilang?" tanyaku dengan sedikit hati-hati.

Akaito dan IA melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. IA kemudian berkata, "Jika diibaratkan mungkin seperti lilin. Solum adalah api lilin, Tree Spirit sumbunya, sementara lilin adalah Seirei. Jadi, jika sumbu habis, maka api akan mati dan lilin meleleh tidak bisa digunakan, bahasa kalian mungkin disebut dengan kiamat," jawab IA dengan memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya.

Aku hanya melihat ke arah lain mendengar penjelasan itu. Jadi, jika pada suatu hari nanti Tree Spirit mati, maka dunia ini akan binasa bersamanya. Mendengarnya membuatku menjadi sedikit takut, tapi juga khawatir.

"Tapi, Tree Spirit tidak akan langsung mati seperti kalian manusia. Dia akan memiliki waktu selama beberapa tahun untuk memilih penerusnya. Pada saat itu, Tree Spirit akan semakin melemah dan melemah… pada saat itulah, dia harus…" Akaito menghentikan perkataannya, seakan akan lanjutannya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dikatakan bahkan olehnya sekalipun.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Harus apa?" tanyaku dengan menyelidiki.

Akaito hanya menggeleng pelan, sepertinya enggan untuk melanjutkannya. IA kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku dengan berkata, "Aku bisa merasakan Undine sudah dekat… lalu, juga hawa keberadaan 2 manusia lainnya pula," ujar IA.

Ketika IA mengatakan itu, wajahnya tampak sangat serius, tidak seperti IA yang kulihat tadi. Dia tampak sangat berbeda. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa The Great Spirit menyebunyikan diri mereka dari Solum? Dari Manusia?

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dari sebuah aura yang sangat kukenal, sehingga spontan aku menghentikan langkahku. Akaito dan juga IA melihatku dengan tatapan heran ketika aku berkata dengan keras-keras, "Aura ini… " ujarku sambil melihat kesana kemari.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Akaito dengan tumben-tumbennya tidak tampak konyol. IA hanya mengangguk disebelahnya seakan dia menanyakan hal yang sama pula.

Aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan mereka dan menggunakan inderaku untuk mencari sumber aura yang kurasakan berada. Meski sekilas, aku merasakan sumbernya berada sangat dekat. Spontan aku melihat ke belakang, ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari bagian kuil yang terlalu gelap untuk kulihat, sehingga aku tidak tahu siapa yang mendekat meski aku merasa bahwa mereka adalah orang yang pernah kutemui. Aku merasa sedikit terancam sehingga spontan aku meletakkan tanganku pada pedang dua tangan (dalam kata lain Blade milik Len) yang kumiliki dan bersiap menyerang kapanpun. Sepertinya Akaito dan IA juga menyadari kewaspadaanku, dan berada dalam posisi siaga untuk menyerang kapanpun.

Dari kegelapan yang berada di hadapanku, perlahan-lahan muncul sosok dua orang yang ketika sampai di tempatku dan para Spirit berada, dia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar mengancam, ia berkata, "Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa memasuki wilayah The Great Spirit Undine tanpa sepengetahuan kami?" ujar suara itu dengan nada curiga.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, dan tetap bungkam atas pertanyaannya. Dalam sekejap, aku bisa merasakan suara pedang ditarik dan spontan aku juga menarik pedang milikku dan memposisikannya dalam posisi bertahan, ketika sesuatu menghantamku dengan kekuatan penuh.

Aku berhasil menahan serangan yang diberikan padaku, dan membuat siapapun itu mundur. Ketika aku melihat sosok penyerangku di bawah cahaya yang memperlihatkan wujudnya, aku menjadi cukup kaget. Dia juga sepertinya juga tampak kaget, tapi sebelum kami berdua sempat berbicara, sebuah suara datang mendekat dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Mikuo, ada apa disana?" ujar suara itu.

Aku tentu saja melihat ke arah Mikuo, ketika tak berapa lama kemudian, sesosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna tealette yang panjangnya hingga mencapai mata kaki gadis itu, dan dia menggunakan jubah berwarna kebiruan yang mencapai pinggangnya dengan bagian dalamnya seperti sebuah blus dengan warna serupa yang memiliki banyak gambar-gambar desain bordil bunga, blusnya sendiri panjangnya hingga lutut, dia juga mengenakan sepatu boots kulit berwarna coklat krem yang mencapai tepat di bawah lututnya, dengan bulu-bulu hewan di bagian bawah lutut dan juga mata kaki. Matanya yang berwarna nyaris senada dengan warna rambutnya melihatku dengan terkejut, karena aku juga sama terkejutnya melihat keberadaannya disini.

"Len… kenapa kau bisa ada…" ujarnya dengan terkejut.

"Pertanyaan itu sungguh sama dengan pikiranku. Bagaimana kau dan juga Mikuo berakhir disini?" balasku dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kemudian terjadi keheningan sesaat di antara kami bertiga sementara Akaito dan IA sepertinya menyadari bahwa aura yang mereka rasakan bukanlah seseorang yang jahat. Tapi, sebelum diantara kami menjawab pertanyaan masing-masing, aku bersumpah aku mendengar IA mengatakan sesuatu.

'_Apakah ini juga merupakan keinginanmu… The Tree Spirit?_'

* * *

><p>Baiklah, sudah sekian dulu untuk chapter 6. Oh ya, kebetulan Rina lupa buat nambahin teaser di chapter kemarin. Baiklah, selain jangan lupa untuk <strong>REVIEW <strong>jangan lupa untuk terus mendukung Rina ya~ oh, dan baiklah di bawah ini adalah teaser na~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 ~ The Water Spirit's Stained Light of Life<strong>

"_Semuanya sudah melupakanku, untuk apa aku tetap bersabar?_"

"_Kalianlah yang membawa semua ini kepada diri kalian sendiri… kenapa kalian tidak menyadarinya? Dia kini sedang menangis…_"

"_Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin kau masih hidup…_"

"_Pedang itu… jadi begitu rupanya… bahkan takdirpun tidak mau melepaskanmu…_"

"_Ini pun… juga takdir… karena itu… berjuanglah…_"


End file.
